Betrothed
by Plunk626
Summary: Buffy and Spike have been betrothed since they were two, thanks to their loving parents. Spike and his father, Rupert Giles, are now living with the Summers. Not to mention Spike and Buffy get along as well as a snake and a mongoose.
1. The Start of Forever

Chapter One

The sun was creeping its way through the blinds in Buffy's room. She was smiling, having a pleasant dream. She was walking with Angel Connors, the hottest hunk in Sunnydale high school. They were walking home from a movie, holding hands, when he stops her to tell her how much he likes her and how beautiful she is. Then he leaned in for a kiss. Buffy slowly moved closer-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Buffy's eyes opened abruptly. "Come on!" She slammed her hand down on the snooze button. "He was going to _kiss_ me," she whimpered. She pushed the blankets off of her body and stood up. She stretched her arms and welcomed the day with a yawn. Buffy went across the hall to the bathroom. The door was closed. She knocked.

"Occupied," a man said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not much with the caring. I need to get ready."

"If you actually possessed something called a brain, you would remember that I too, go to school."

"Yes but no one's going to care how far back you can pull back your hair," Buffy said, frustrated.

The door opened and Spike's head popped out. "I do." He shut the door and continued gelling.

"Spike! Let me in _my_ bathroom!"

"Sorry, I'm busy."

"Spike!"

"Buffy," Joyce said sternly. She was tying her silk robe around the waist. "Get dressed and then you can have the bathroom afterwards."

"If he's even out by then. He spends more time in the bathroom than any half respectable male."

"Honey, please stop bickering."

"I don't think you understand how important a high school girl's time is in the bathroom. If I don't' look nice, I'll never be accepted by my fellow peers. If I'm not accepted, then I'll be an outcast, forced to live my life in shame. I'll be depressed all the time, I'll never have any initiative and I'll live at home until I'm thirty and dating a man named Fred who lives with his parents." Buffy's eyes widened. "I'll end up a leper," she said terrified.

"And all this will happen if you don't get into the bathroom this minute?" Joyce asked, trying to make Buffy see how ridiculous it sounds.

"Yes."

No result. "Well I guess I'll have to make your room up in the basement. I don't want to be infected with your leperacy," she said kiddingly. Joyce started down the stairs.

"Mom!" Buffy pleaded. She took a deep breath and banged on the door. "Open up Captain Peroxide!"

The door opened. His hair was all slicked back, not a strand out of place. "Here you are your Leperacy." He smiled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I hope you hit a bus!"

"Luckily you'll be in the car with me!"

Buffy screamed in frustration and slammed the door shut.

Downstairs Joyce was cooking some pancakes. There was butter and syrup out on the counter. "Good morning Spike," Joyce greeted.

"Morning Mrs. Summers." He opened a cupboard and pulled down a glass. He opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice.

"Want some pancakes? Fresh from the frying pan." Joyce placed a white plate with four pancakes on the counter.

"Thanks Mrs. Summers."

"It's no problem. And stop calling me Mrs. Summers. Call me Joyce, I sound less old."

"Thanks Joyce." He sat on a barstool and made up his four pancakes. He can't remember how long he went without eating real food. His dad wasn't much of a cook and neither was he. There meals consisted of Spagettios and Macaroni and Cheese. On big holidays they'd splurge and order out.

Buffy came down the stairs. She was dressed in tight, bootcut jeans and a white shirt with a long, belled, see through sleeve on the right and a spagetti strap on the left. Her hair was left hanging down, covering her silver metal hoop earrings. "Morning Mom."

"Morning honey." Joyce kissed Buffy's cheek and Buffy did the same.

"Morning Seed of Chuckie," Buffy greeted Spike.

"Buffy!" Joyce exclaimed.

"Morning Buffy," he said with a smile, knowing she would get yelled at.

"That's not what he really wanted to say," Buffy defended. "Come on, out with it. What's the term of endearment today? Barbie? California bimbo? Flat chest?"

"Buffy, stop it! Seriously, I don't understand why you give Spike such a hard time."

"He's invading my territory."

"I'm sorry, are we lions?" Spike asked.

"I wouldn't compliment you _that_ much," Buffy sneered.

"Buffy, please! Eat your pancakes." Joyce handed her a plate.

Buffy kept her death glance on Spike as she walked to the other end of the counter. She buttered her four pancakes and lightly covered them with syrup. After cutting them into little pieces she started to put them in her mouth. _He is such a pain in my ass. We should've just bolted the doors when him and Mr. Giles came to our doorstep. Definitely would've been better off._

"Better hurry Buffy, we don't want to be late for school." Spike got up and went to the front door to retrieve his black backpack.

Buffy put one more piece in her mouth and discarded the rest. "Thanks Mom." Buffy kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Buffy, wait." Buffy turned around and walked back to her mom. "Can you try to get along with him? You _are_ going to be married some day."

"Yeah, have I sarcastically thanked you for that yet?"

"At least once, every day for the whole three months they've been here."

"Just checking. I'll be back after practice." She grabbed her light brown, corduroy backpack and left.

Spike was waiting for her in his black blazer. Well, it's going to be his when his father thinks he's ready for it. Buffy got in the passenger side and buckled in.

"Ready for school?" Buffy just shook her head, annoyed with him, and looked out her window. "Anythin' interesting?"

"The sprinklers on the neighbor's lawn is moving back and forth, it's very exciting."

"Sounds like it." He backed out of the driveway and headed to school.

Buffy looked at him. She was a little freaked at him being nice to her. "What's with you?"

"What?"

"Are we feeling all Mother Theresa all of a sudden?"

"Can't I just want to have a civilized conversation with you?"

"Spike, civilized does not exist in your vocabulary. Along with many other words of the English language."

"Give me a break Buffy. We're engaged-"

"Because of our parents."

"My point is, we're going to have to get along so why not start now?" Spike gave her a sincere smile before turning in to Sunnydale High's parking lot.

"Well, okay."

Spike parked between a silver Eclipse and a red Toyota truck. He hopped out and ran to open the door for Buffy. She was still a little hesitant but accepted his gesture and got out of the car. "Let me get your bag for you." He reached over the seat and grabbed her backpack. "Here."

"Thanks."

They walked through the big wooden doors and down the hallways to their dark brown lockers.

"Willow!" Buffy said excitedly.

"Hi Buffy," Willow said with a wave.

"Xander," Spike stated.

Xander raised his hand as he pulled his Pepsi from the soda machine. "Hey Spike." They did a little friendship shake that ended with a snap of their fingers. "How's it going?"

"You'll see." Xander followed his glance to Buffy.

Buffy opened her locker and was pulling out a couple books. "It was majorly weird. He was all I-hate-your-guts one minute and the next he was making genuine small talk."

"Boys are confusing," Willow enlightened. "In kindergarten they pull your hair when they like you and in high school they suffer from multiple personalities."

"Got that right." Buffy opened her bag and reached in. She pulled out a rubber snake, which made her scream bloody murder. She heard laughing in the distance. Buffy looked up and saw Spike and Xander practically dying from lack of oxygen. "That little-" Buffy stopped when she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw Mr. Shorty Express himself. "Good morning Principal Snyder."

"Miss Summers. Miss Rosenberg. I trust you won't be tardy to classes today."

"Tardy? I've been tardy to a class? I wasn't told about this?" Willow panicked.

"Of coarse not sir," Buffy said with a fake smile.

"Good, then you better hurry. You have thirty seconds before the first bell." He smirked in conquest as we walked past them.


	2. Fighting Fighting and, Hey, More Fightng

Chapter Two 

The bell rang and Buffy slipped in just in time. She rushed to her seat before the teacher turned around. Spike tapped on her shoulder.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't ya love?"

"Don't call me that, it makes my skin crawl."

"What would you prefer I call you? Honey? Darling?"

"How about you don't call me anything, because you won't talk to me? Ever." Buffy asked, looking back at him.

"Can't. What if I need to know what the homework was Friday?"

"Call up your little friend Xander. You two can fail together."

"Miss Summers and Mr.Giles," the teacher said sternly.

Buffy slowly turned. "Sorry Miss VanEttan."

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to teach arithmetic up here."

"I know, I'm sorry." Buffy smiled cautiously. After getting an upset response, she looked down at her desk.

In the library, Rupert Giles was trying to categorize some old texts. He kept looking back and forth from the book's descriptions and the genre list. His doors opened, revealing Spike and Xander.

"Hello Spike," Giles greeted, keeping his eyes on his work.

"Hey Dad." Spike hopped onto the counter Giles was working on.

Giles looked up when a book nearly fell on his hands. "What is it?" he asked.

"I got study hall. Figured I'd hang out with you."

"Lucky me." Giles went back to his work. He was getting confused. "How would you categorize this book?" he asked Spike.

Spike looked at it. "Under B."

"B?"

"For boring. I'm sorry Dad, but for all the job titles you could've had, why did librarian have the vacant sign?"

"I happen to like being a librarian." Giles grabbed a book and walked out from behind the desk.

The doors opened again and in came Buffy and Willow, giggling. Buffy stopped and rolled her eyes once she saw Spike. She sighed and walked forward. "Hi Giles. Do you mind if me and Will come in here for study hall? Mr. Findman is like the Hitler of study hall teachers."

"No problem."

"We can even help you with… whatever it is you're doing," Willow offered.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to ask if I need your assistance." Giles looked at the shelf in front of him and placed the book on it.

Buffy walked over to Spike. She said, loud enough for Giles to hear, "Did you tell your dad about your thirty on that test in arithmetic?"

"What?" Giles said, completely shocked.

Buffy smiled. "Guess not." She turned and walked to the big table in front of them.

"You got a thirty in arithmetic?" Giles walked down the couple stairs that lead back to the first floor.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Xander said, making an excuse to leave. "Good luck with this one," he whispered to Spike before he left.

"A thirty?" Giles repeated.

"Not the class, just the test."

"Yeah, he got a fifty two in the class," Buffy said.

Spike shot a deadly glance at her. "You can stop helping any minute."

Buffy smirked and pulled out her History book. Willow sat next to her and laid her book on the table. "Okay, time to go back to the Crusades and men wearing practically no clothing."

"When did that happen?"

"In Troy."

"That was the Trojan War Buffy."

"Doesn't change the fact that Brad Pitt is hot no matter what he is or is not wearing. I need to marry someone like that." Buffy's fantasy came to an abrupt halt. "Too bad I'm stuck with him."

"You can not neglect your studies. I can't count how many times I've told you this."

"I think we're verging on two hundred thousand," Spike sarcastically remarked.

"That's enough!" Giles said, extremely frustrated. "It doesn't help the situation when you don't take it seriously."

"Dad, I'm serious. I just don't dig arithmetic."

"Well, you're going to have to at least put up with it and get grades above a sixty five. I'm getting you a tutor." Giles grabbed a couple books and brought them to the bookshelves.

"Dad, no! You can't stick me with some pocket protector geek whose social life consists of online chatting and comic conventions."

"I'll find a student who excels at arithmetic and they will be your tutor. I can't guarantee who it will be." Giles placed some texts in their respectable spots.

"Dad, please don't do this," Spike implored. He fell to his knees. "Look, I'm on my knees. I'm begging. Pleading."

"I can help," Willow offered, standing up from her seat. Giles and Spike looked at her. "I have a ninety eight in arithmetic."

"And practically every _other_ class," Buffy added.

"Perfect. I'll be sure to give you compensation for your time."

"You mean money?" Buffy asked, bolting up from her chair.

"Yes."

"I'll tutor him," Buffy offered at the promising of cash.

"I'd rather have the geek," Spike commented.

Buffy sneered at his comment.

"Can you start tomorrow Willow?"

"Sure."

"Excellent. Now, you pull out your books and start studying," Giles told Spike.

"I don't have anything to study for."

"Not even that History test we have last period?" Buffy asked.

Spike gritted his teeth. Giles looked at his son with a strict face. "Study," he said, pointing to the table.

"Can't I use your office?" Spike asked.

"Oh, where I can't keep my eye on you?" Spike nodded. "No." Spike grabbed his backpack and walked to the table.

"Thanks a lot Barbie," Spike told Buffy.

"Moron."

"Amoebae brain."

"One more cell than you!"

"Stupid-"

"Spike!" Giles yelled. "Leave Buffy alone. She's studying."

"Yeah. I'm studying."

"The concept of _words_ maybe."

"Screw you."

"In your dreams."

"Pig head."

"Flat chest."

"Spike Louis Giles!" Giles exclaimed.

Buffy's mouth dropped. "Louis?" she said in a squeak from holding back laughter.

"I got the whole use of the middle name Dad. Sorry."

Xander walked back in. He could feel the tension in the room. Not to mention Spike actually had a textbook open. It was a little too weird in this place for him to handle. "I think I'm just gonna go back to study hall."

"Xander, wait!" Spike yelled, but he already left.

"I guess you and your bosom buddy will just have to cuddle later."

"Sod off!"


	3. Confrontation in the Library

Chapter Three 

"So the Crusades was a bunch of pissed off European Christians that fought the Muslims to regain the Holy Land, which is Jerusalem?"

"Yes," Willow said excitedly.

"But why Jerusalem? Isn't Christianity and Jewish two different religions?" Buffy asked confused.

"The city has been a site for religion and praise since the fourth millennium BC. First it was the Hebrews but the Babylonians took it in 586 BC. Then it returned to Hebrew rule in the sixth century by Cyrus the Great. Then, in the mid fifth century-"

"Willow, my test is on just the Crusades. When I need the entire history of Jerusalem, I'll be sure to turn to you as well," Buffy interrupted.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I would expect my Jewish friend to know all about her Jewish history."

"That I do," Willow said with a smile. Her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of Spike. His head was down and he looked miserable as he was writing information down.

Buffy noticed Willow's observation. "Willow, please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"It's just… he needs to know the same things and it's boring studying by yourself."

"It's boring to study, period. Will, I don't enjoy the already too many hours I have to spend with him." Willow looked down, sorry she even suggested it. Buffy's heartstrings were being pulled. _Damn you conscience._ "Okay, he can study with us."

"He doesn't have to."

"No, you're right. It sucks studying alone."

"I don't need a pity invite," Spike said. Buffy and Willow turned their gaze to him. "I have ears ya know."

"Eaves dropper."

"Maybe if you were capable of speaking in a whisper, I wouldn't have heard your conversation."

"I _was_ whispering," Buffy snidely stated.

"Like you were telling a secret to a deaf person."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?"

Spike placed his left hand on his chest. "It's tearing me up inside."

Then the door to the library opened. It was Angel Conners. Top quarterback of the Sunnydale Razorbacks. He had spiked up, light brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He was wearing black pants and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Angel Conners!" Buffy whispered in excitement.

"You should talk to him."

"What'll I do?"

"Moving your mouth and forming words is a good start."

"Right." Buffy straightened her shirt and slipped out of her chair. She walked behind the desk he was waiting at and greeted him. "Hello."

"Hi. I was wondering if you have Alice in Wonderland."

"Alice in Wonderland?" Buffy asked with a curious smile.

"Yeah, it's my little sister's favorite book and she's in town this weekend. I was thinking I'd read it to her."

_That is so cute!_ "Let me check for you." Buffy smiled and walked over to the bookshelves. On her way by the table she grabbed Willow's shirt. She took the hint and followed her.

"Would Alice in Wonderland be under…any of these?" Buffy asked, unsure of what "these" was.

"I don't think they have Alice in Wonderland. They tend to carry textbooks and other books for actual class."

"So what do I say? I'm sorry we suck and don't have your book," Buffy said sarcastically.

"I would leave out the 'we suck' part."

"All right." Buffy quickly ran her fingers through her hair and walked calmly back to the desk. "I'm sorry but we don't have it."

"That's all right. I'll just read her Dr.Seuss. Even though she's 14 and probably out grew him," he said with a laugh.

"I'm sure she'd like it better than not spending time with you at all."

"I hope so." He smirked. Then, he gave her that look he did in her dream before their non-kiss. "You're Buffy right?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen you at the football games. You're a cheerleader."

"I like being peppy." Once the words left her mouth she felt like a complete moron. _I like being peppy?! What's wrong with you?!_

"You're good at it."

Her bad thoughts crumbled and she started beaming. "Thank you."

Spike sidled over and intruded. "Excuse me, but do you happen to have the book… oh, I can't remember. It's about this girl who's engaged but hits on another man."

Buffy gritted her teeth. "I think you're referring to Bite Me by Go Away."

"No, that's not it." Spike waited awhile, letting Buffy's aggression grow. "Oh, I remember. Cold Hearted Bitch: A Biography of a High School Girl."

Buffy pursed her lips. _What a jerk!_

"Uh, I'll just… go back to class." Angel made his way to the door.

"Angel, wait!" He stopped and faced her. "Do you wanna hang out some time and get coffee? Or tea? Or some sort of beverage?"

"Yeah. That'd be fun."

"Great," Buffy said. Her face was hurting from smiling so much, but she didn't care. Angel waved goodbye before he headed out. "He said yes!" Buffy directed her comment to Willow. "And you're an asshole." Directed to Spike.

"And you're peppy," Spike said, mimicking a cheerleader. "Could you have used a worse explanation for why you joined the cult hyped up on amphetamines?"

"Would it be illegal to kill him?" Buffy was being coming too frustrated with Spike.

"In this country," Willow replied, packing up her books.

"Land of the free my-" The bell interrupted the rest of her sentence.

"Bye Dad!" Spike quickly gathered his things and ran out the door.

"Spike!" Giles yelled, trying to get his son's attention. Spike was long gone.

Buffy placed her book in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Any messages you want me to relay Giles?"

"Yes. Could you please make sure he stops here before leaving."

"No prob."

"Thank you Buffy."

"Yup. Good luck with your books." Buffy pushed open the door and Willow followed her.


	4. 360 or 180?

Chapter Four 

"Hey. I've been looking all over for you," Oz, Willow's boyfriend, greeted. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Oz!" Willow said with great enthusiasm. "It's Oz!" she directed to Buffy.

"Oh, is that his name?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"I was trying to remember it all day," Oz quipped.

"See, Willow _is_ the total genius," Buffy stated. Willow kept her big smile and kissed him lightly on the mouth as she slid her hand in his. "You two are so cute. I wish I could have the whole high school romance thing."

"Yeah, to that, again I ask, why are you even doing the marriage thing?" Oz asked.

Buffy led them as they walked down the hallway. "Because my Mom wanted me to have a future with someone instead of getting divorced like she did."

"So she looked up babies online that had the same drooling and crawling personality you had?" Oz was always the one to put things in a new light, but sarcastically. A sarcastic light if you will.

"She met Giles on an airplane and they bonded over their love and loss stories. Then they were like 'ooo, let's engage our children so they won't be unhappy like us.' I don't understand it all but I can't not go through with it because it's an honor thing. I would be disobeying my mother and be shunned upon by society."

"Says who?"

"Her. And apparently some Chinese religion we don't belong to. I just look on the bright side and think some day I'll wake up and he'll be totally different and I will be happy." Spike appeared from around the corner and walked to her, looking a little annoyed. "But until then," Buffy added. When he reached her, Buffy asked, "What do you want now?"

"That attack in the library was much worse than the snake in your bag."

"Yeah well, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. And sometimes it's just for fun." Buffy brushed past him and kept walking.

Willow nudged Oz to follow Buffy. Oz acknowledged her command and walked past Spike. "Looks like the Spike Annoying Buffy Meter is in the red," Oz observed.

"You're not completely wrong," Willow said.

Buffy and Willow opened their lockers and grabbed what they needed for class. "He is so annoying and evil and manipulative. I swear I've even seen his eyes glow that bright red Satan color."

"That's goin' around," Oz informed.

"Buffy. Maybe _you_ need to be the one to try and be civil. And if it doesn't work, you'll probably scare him by the complete 360 behavior." Willow turned to Oz and asked, "Or is it 180?"

"You were right the first time." Oz was so loving and happy when he was with Willow.

"I like the scaring him thing. I guess I could try that." Buffy shut her locker. "I'll even start right now."

Spike and Xander came walking down the hall. They were laughing and bringing up the class clown things they've pulled over the last week. When they reached Buffy, Spike stopped. He walked over to her and looked down at the ground. "Buffy, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. And for the snake in your bag."

_Is he doing the 360 thing too? He can't do the 360! That's my plan!_ "Yeah, right."

"No seriously. I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me." He gave her a quick hug, which Buffy didn't participate in, and pulled his hands onto her shoulders. "I'm really sorry." Then he continued down the hall with Xander.

"What the heck was that?" Buffy asked her friends. She turned her torso to watch him continue his laughing spree down the hall.

"Uh Buffy," Willow said. Buffy turned around. "You got something…" Willow pointed to Buffy's back.

Buffy reached behind her and pulled off a sign. She read, "I'm a stuck-up tight-ass with no sense of fun." Buffy crumpled the paper with her left hand. "On second thought, I'll start tomorrow."

**Author's Note: **Okay, sorry to all the Oz fans, I'm not much of an Oz writer so he didn't say much. I'll try and improve, promise. But I hoped you liked it and there is more funniness and unexpected stuff to come. Stay tuned and check out my other two stories 'Eclipse' (completed) and 'Tabula Rasa' (not so completed).


	5. Burnt Toast

Chapter Five 

Science and French were a blur to Buffy. Whenever the teacher wasn't looking directly at her she opened her History book and read up on more of the Crusades. She was home free until her French professor, Mrs. Solomon, called on her. Her head perked up, recognizing her name. "What?"

"Would you please answer the question?" Mrs. Solomon said. She was giving Buffy the benefit of the doubt, thinking she was paying attention, and didn't repeat the question. Damn her.

"Oh, the answer. To the question you asked. The question you just asked that you want me to answer," Buffy stalled.

"Yes, Buffy."

"Just checking. Uh, the answer is…" Buffy looked over at Willow who wrote it down for her. "Henry X?"

"Which would also be the tenth?" Mrs. Solomon said.

"Well, yeah. I just thought you might want the 'x' instead of the tenth."

"Well thank you for taking me into consideration." Mrs. Solomon faced Willow. "Would you like to answer the next question as well Willow?" She turned and walked to the white board.

Buffy made it to History and cleared her brain of everything but the Crusades. She was wearing a smile, confident in herself. She studied more than she ever studied before. Mr. Brown handed her the test and continued passing them out. Buffy wrote her name on the top. _Okay, I got this. My mind is clear of distraction and ready to give me Crusades knowledge._ She read the first question. _When did the Crusades begin and end? That's easy. It's… It's… Oh no! When I said clear mind I meant leave _some_ stuff. Oh no. Come on brain, you know this. It's the… that century. … I'm toast. Not even lightly cooked toast. I'm burnt toast. The toast no one eats because it can't remember what it just studied._

The bell's treacherous noise rung throughout the school. "Leave your test on your desk and I will collect them," Mr. Brown announced from his extremely clean desk.

Buffy picked up her book bag and trudged out of the class. _I choked. That's it. I'm done. Mom's gonna be mad. She'll send me off to military school where I'll wake up at the butt crack of dawn, scrub floors with a toothbrush and-_

"How'd you do?"

Buffy jumped a little, putting her hand on her chest. She glanced to the right and saw Spike. "Like you care."

"I just want to know if your studying paid off."

"I'll find out Monday I guess."

"Well, I did pretty good, in case you wanted to know."

"Don't." Buffy stopped at the student designated 'Four Corners' for Willow. "Oh, your Dad wants you to see him before he leaves."

Spike halted his next step and turned around. "Huh?"

"Dad. Library. Before leaving." Buffy kept her eyes open.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just go and find out."

"Did he seem mad?"

"Spike, I don't care about your little 'is my Dad pissed at me' thing. So just, go and find out and stop bugging- Willow!" Buffy waved to her red headed friend.

Spike rolled his eyes and walked to the library.

"Hey Buffy. How was your test?"

"Well, I _was_ all 'bring on the test' but then I got it and my mind was like 'how do you even _spell_ Crusades?' No final verdict until Monday."

"Oh, I'm sorry Buffy. But it's all right. You probably unknowingly knew the answers."

Buffy's face looked confused. "Unknowingly know? I'm gonna go with you on that because it's positive and you're the smart one. But you're also the best friend who says, 'no you look great in that dress' even though I look like an abominable snow beast with heels."

"Abominable snow beast?"

Buffy grabbed Willow's wrist to look at the time. "Oh crap. I gotta get to dance practice. I'll call ya later Will." Buffy ran down the hallway.

"Dad?" Spike called when he entered the smelly old library. "Hello?" He walked over to the desk and leaned over. "Dad?"

"Don't lean over the counter please," Giles said, startling his son. He came out from his office. "How was your test?"

"I think I did pretty good."

"Good." Giles was looking at three different books.

"So, was there a purpose to me coming here or…"

"Yes," he put the books down on the desk. "I want to talk about Buffy."

"What about her?"

"Your lack of respect for her."

"Caught that, huh?"

"Spike," Giles said solemnly.

"Dad, let me tell you a story. There's a little boy walking through the park and he sees a cute puppy. He walks over to the puppy, says 'hi' and goes to pet him. But the puppy bites him instead."

Giles stood there waiting for him to say more. He didn't. "Is that it?"

"Yeah. See, I'm the boy and Buffy's the puppy. I try to pet her but instead she bites me."

"You're not getting out of this conversation with a story about puppies."

"No, see, there's only _one_ puppy."

"Spike, please," Giles said sternly. His voice was beginning to rise.

Spike took a step back. "Okay, so let's talk about the Buffy thing quickly so I can go home."

"Which is another thing to talk to you about." Giles was walking books to the shelves.

"What do you mean?"

"Pulling your weight around the house."

"It's not even my house."

"Yet you feel the right to call it home."

Spike gritted his teeth. _Why's he being such a ponce?_ "So you want me to be nice to Buffy and clean up the house."

"Correct."

"Okay I can do that. Anything else you want me to do like, I don't know, hold the world on my shoulders!" Spike yelled his ending comment.

"How about you sleep outside for a couple days?" Giles placed the last book on the shelf and made his way to his office.

"While I'm at it I'll trim the grass with scissors and water it with my drool."

"That is enough!" Giles was standing an inch from Spike. His eyes were showing the death stare. Definitely not one of Spike's favorites. The last time he received it, Spike colored in the pictures of his demonology books. Sure it would've been cute if he was five or so, but this happened last year when he got drunk.

"Fine by me!" Spike stormed out of the library, trying to slam the door on his way out, but they were swinging doors. He hustled out of the way so it didn't hit him in the face.


	6. Solution

Chapter Six 

Buffy opened her the front door and yelled, "Okay, bye Kari!" She shut it with a smile and dropped her bag on the floor. "Mom, I'm home."

"Oh honey, thank goodness." Joyce descended the stairs. "We got some new items at the gallery and I need to go as soon as possible."

"Well why'd you wait for me?"

Joyce walked through the living room to scan for her purse. "I wanted someone to be home so they know what I'm doing."

"That's why we have the wondrous inventions of paper and pens."

"Because the last time I wrote a note it went so well," Joyce sarcastically commented before turning into the kitchen.

"Hey, leaving a note on the mantle, where people put coats, isn't the best of ideas."

Joyce went through the dining room and snatched her purse from the table. "Well coats should go on the coat rack shouldn't they?"

"In theory."

"Bye sweetie." Joyce gave Buffy a kiss. "I'll call you when we're almost done."

"All right. Bye." She waved and held the door open. Joyce got in her car and waved before shutting the door. Buffy shut the postern when Joyce started backing out of the driveway. She heard Joyce's usual beep as she drove down the street. "My mother."

The phone started ringing.

Buffy casually walked into the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Hello? … Hey, Will…. Okay, what's up? … What is it? … Then bring it over…. No next Christmas. Yes now. … Okay, bye." Buffy hung up the phone. She clapped her hands happily. Willow was bringing over a surprise that was supposedly going to help her. _Maybe it's a rewards program. For all the good I did for her, she does a homework assignment. Ooo, or project. _ Buffy started wandering into the dining room. _Or maybe it's… No, it couldn't be. Could she have possibly talked to Angel and asked him to see me tonight? Oh my god that would be so-_ Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs. Once she turned around, someone was right in her face. "Spike!"

"Must say I take pleasure in scaring you love."

"Don't call me that! And what the HELL are you doing here?!"

"I live here."

"No, I live here. _You_ are squatting."

"Whateva." Spike promenaded to the kitchen.

"I'm thinking of attaching a collar, with a bell, to your neck."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Me not having a heart attack. I happen to think that's lots of fun."

Spike opened the fridge and looked around. "There's no milk."

Buffy reached into the back pocket of her jeans. "Here," she held out a five. "Go get some. There should be enough there to even get yourself a rawhide toy."

Spike snatched the money from her hand. "Screw you Summers," he stated, inches from her face. Buffy's body temperature rose from the sudden closeness. Spike walked down the hallway and out the door.

"I honestly don't think I can spend more then five seconds with him without yelling. That 360 plan is so not gonna work."

Buffy killed the next fifteen minutes by dancing in her room to some alternative rock. She used her pencil, which was being utilized to do her homework for a couple minutes, as a microphone. She stopped in the middle of a song when she heard someone come in. She quickly turned off her music and hopped on her bed. Her Science book was out and only her name was written on the assignment.

"Buffy?"

"Willow!" Buffy jumped up and ran down the stairs. "Hey."

"Hi. I was knocking for like five minutes."

"Sorry. I was doing my homework."

"Like, actually homework," she said happily.

"Like actual Science homework. For about two minutes. Then I got bored and turned on the stereo. Music led to toe tapping. Toe tapping led to head bobbing and then I was a one woman show." Willow knew it was too good to be true. "Now enough about me and more about my present."

Willow talked as she walked next to Buffy up the stairs. "When I was on the internet about a week ago I saw this thing that sounded pretty nifty. It's a box with three pills in it."

"Willow, I hate to break this to you, but pharmacies already carry that stuff. And in larger quantities."

"Not pills like this." They made it to Buffy's room and Willow sat on her bed. Buffy moved her book and listened intently. "They're from this famous witch doctor from a small village in Japan. They're supposed to make you fall in love with the first person you see. One lasts a moment, one for a day and the other lasts for forever."

"Really?" Buffy took the box from Willow's outstretched hand. They looked like normal Ibuprofen, only dark blue.

"Supposedly."

Buffy's glance turned to her door. She thought she heard someone come home. She stood up from her bed and walked out her room and down the stairs. "Hello pet," Spike said. He had a bag with milk in it. Buffy sneered and went back upstairs. "I love these conversations we have."

"The annoying one is here," Buffy said as she shut her door.

Willow grew a smile. "I have an idea."

Buffy looked from Willow to the pills. "No."

"Come on. This _is_ the reason I got them."

"Willow, I don't want love like this. I thought you gave them to me to give to Angel."

"So you want love like that when it isn't with Spike?"

"I'm glad you're following."

"Buffy, he's your fiancée and you fight like a cat and dog."

"I think _they_ even get along better than us."

"Exactly. So just use the one day pill and see if you like it. If you do, give him the forever one. If not, throw the last two out," Willow suggested.

"Who gets the moment one?"

"We can use it to humiliate someone."

"Willow. I am surprised at you." Willow looked a little sad. She thought it was a good idea. "That is a genius idea about something evil. Good for you."

"Thank you."

Buffy contemplated the possible actions in her head. They stopped when she heard the door again. This time Willow followed her down the stairs. Buffy looked in the living room and dining room and didn't see anybody. "Spike?"

"Yeah," he answered from the kitchen.

"Who just came in?"

"Xander."

Xander popped his head out from behind Spike and waved. "Hey." His mouth was full from his handful of potato chips.

"Hey." Buffy placed the box on the counter by the phone to avoid confrontation and possible drama.

"Hey Willow," Spike greeted.

"Hi."

"What're you doing here?"

"She came to see me. Friends tend to do that," Buffy argued.

"So do paying customers at a freak show, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

Buffy inhaled deeply. _He is riding on my last nerve!_

"Uh Buffy, let's go get that… uh, the thing. The thing in your room."

"Yeah, good idea." Buffy followed Willow up the stairs.

"Oh man."

"What?" Spike asked, turning his attention from Buffy's ass to Xander.

"I think I ate too many potato chips."

"Well you ate them like the bloody apocalypse was comin' in five minutes."

"I need some aspirin."

"Uh…" Spike looked around. He saw the box with the pills. "Here." He handed him two.

"Thanks man." Xander popped them in his mouth and drank water from his glass.

**Author's Note:** I'm pretty sure you figured it out, but just in case, a postern is another word for door. Little vocab Lesson.


	7. A Moment of Nonhappiness

Chapter Seven 

"Can you believe him?!" Buffy yelled once they were in her room and the door was shut.

"Kinda."

"Willow, this kid is driving me insane, and not in a good way."

Willow smiled, thinking of Oz. He drove her crazy in a good way.

"I can't stand him!"

Willow snapped out of her Oz daze. "Try using a pill then. Seriously Buffy, if you don't like it he'll at least lay off the snide comments and meanness." Buffy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "What?"

"I left them in the kitchen." Willow and Buffy darted downstairs. They quietly walked down the hall and Buffy slid her hand around the corner and felt for the box. Spike noticed this and snatched her hand once she found it.

He stood in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my box."

Xander little attention to them and more attention on the counter top.

"What makes this your box?"

"Willow gave it to me!" Buffy ripped her wrist from his grasp.

"Well good for you. It's the perfect place for you to store your dignity. It'll give it room to breathe"

"You know, any similarity between you and human is purely coincidental."

"Ya know, it's really great how you turn your sexual repression into humor."

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned around. Spike headed back into the kitchen. "She's completely off her bird."

"Yeah." Xander gave Spike's comment a minute of thought. "Huh?"

Buffy came into the kitchen. "I need some water."

Xander's senses stopped and all he could think and see was Buffy. "Oh Buffy!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"You beautiful, beautiful woman. I must have you!" Xander grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"You're the perfect woman and I must have you."

Buffy was disgusted. She hastily removed her hand from his. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"I need you Buffy. I love you."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"What?!" Spike seconded.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Buffy questioned Spike.

"I don't know."

"You Buffy. It's all you. You make me happy and I want to be happy with you," he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "forever." He moved in for a kiss.

Spike got off the stool and ripped Xander from Buffy, who was trying to push him away. "What's wrong with you?"

"I must have her Spike. I'm sorry but she's too close to my heart for me to give her up to you."

"You can't give her up to me if she was never yours."

"I'll fight you for her." Xander stood confidently.

"I'm not fighting you."

"Then she's mine," Xander said, looking at Buffy. He ran towards her. Buffy threw out her fist and happened to hit him in the jaw. He placed his hand on it and leaned against the counter. "Ow!" He rubbed it. "What was that?"

"Me punching you with my fist."

"Why?"

"Because you were trying to rape me in the kitchen."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"I don't know!" Buffy's thoughts raced. _The pills._ She ran upstairs.

Spike and Xander watched her run out and then looked at each other. "What the hell was that?" Spike asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember. What happened?"

"Once Buffy walked in here you started declaring your love for her and trying to shag her."

"I don't remember that at all," Xander said, very confused.

Upstairs Buffy raced into her room. She went to the box and opened it. "Oh no!"

"What?" Willow asked, rising from Buffy's bed.

"Two are missing."

"That's not good," Willow spoke, worried.

"I think I know where they went. Once Xander saw me he started talking about how he loved me and wanted to marry me. Then he kissed me."

"What?!"

"Exactly. But nothing happened to Spike. So, since we know now that it worked, I think Xander must've took two. The question is, which ones were they?" Buffy and Willow looked at each other with worry. They went down the stairs and clung to the wall in the hallway. Buffy listened in on Xander and Spike's conversation.

"No, I have no idea what happened," Xander said. "I swear. Why would I try to get with Buffy? She's your fiancée. Not to mention she isn't my type."

"Not your type?" Buffy whispered angrily. "Your standards are boobs and still breathing."

"Buffy, you're supposed to be happy. It was the moment pill."

"Yeah but that means the next woman he sees he'll fall in love with for a day or forever."

The front door opened. "Hey Buffy." It was Kari, Buffy's friend on the dance team. She had brown, curly hair to her shoulders and a size six body. She was wearing her spandex pants and sports bra still.

Buffy and Willow immediately jumped up and held her back from entering the kitchen. "Kari, what're you doing here?"

"You left your cd player in my car." Kari held up the shiny purple boombox.

"Oh thank you."

In the kitchen Spike and Xander heard the conversation. "Kari?" Xander said. "She's hot." Both got up from their seats.

"Well thank you, uh, let's go talk outside." Buffy pushed Kari out the door and her and Willow followed.

Spike and Xander didn't make it. The door was shut before they entered the hallway. "Bullox," Spike stated. Their heads turned to the back door. Someone entered.

"Hi Spike. Hi Xander."

"Hi Joyce," Spike greeted.


	8. Strange Came to Mind

Chapter Eight 

"What's up?" Kari asked.

"What do ya mean?" Buffy asked.

"You pushing me out of your house."

"Oh, uh… Spike's here."

"Oh ew," Kari said with a disgusted face.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you two are engaged. He is a total waste of space."

"I know."

"But really hot."

"Yea- what?!"

"Oh no, I wouldn't date him in a million years. His personality is worse than a great white shark. But he's nice to look at. His toned arms and jutting cheek bones." Kari was smiling as she pictured him topless.

"Please stop talking," Buffy insisted.

"Sorry. Well, I just wanted to drop off the boombox so, I guess I'll just go. Bye Buffy. Bye… Willow?"

"Yeah," Willow said.

"Great. Uh, bye." Kari turned and walked to her red Mercedes. She waved and drove off.

They were startled by a scream from inside. Buffy and Willow ran in.

"Oh Joyce. You are so gorgeous."

"Thank you Xander," Joyce said, trying to hold him back.

"I must have you. You are my love. My essence."

Spike stood between them. "What the hell is wrong with you mate?"

"I am in love," Xander said, looking at Joyce.

"Oh no," Buffy said before she ran in the kitchen. "Xander, enough with the freak factor. Our science project is over, remember? We don't need anymore research." She pulled Xander out.

"What project? Buffy, I love her. I am in love with Joyce."

Spike walked out of the kitchen. "What the hell's goin' on?" he demanded from Buffy.

"Help me get him upstairs and I'll tell you."

Spike pushed Xander while Willow and Buffy pulled him. They made it up the stairs and brought him into the bathroom. They maneuvered him into the bathtub and had Spike sit on him.

"I must see Joyce. I must tell her of my love before someone else does and I lose her!"

"What the bloody hell did you do to him?" Spike asked, extremely perturbed.

"Well, I sort of got Buffy this gift that was supposed to help her. It was the box she needed," Willow said, incase he forgot. "In the box were three pills that were supposed to make someone fall in love with you for different amounts of time."

"English," Spike said snidely.

"Xander took two of the love pills. That's why he was all over me. I was the first person of the opposite sex that he saw since he took the pills. Luckily it was the moment pill. However, now he's in love with my Mom either for a day or for forever."

Spike wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He gave it a quick run through. "Willow gives you three pills that make someone fall in love with the first person they see of the opposite sex for the amount of a moment, a day and forever." They nodded. "And Xander saw you and activated the moment pill and now Joyce is the object of his screwball affection for a day or forever." They nodded again. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"I must be with Joyce! She is my love!"

"But it's true. Look at him," Buffy defended.

Spike looked at Xander. "Joyce! Joyce!"

"This is pretty messed up."

"You're tellin' me. He _kissed_ me."

"I know, I was there," Spike said, annoyed.

"Buffy!" Joyce yelled from downstairs. "Oz is here!"

"Oz?" Buffy directed to Willow.

"Joyce! Joyce, please! I must be with you or my life as I know it will cease to be!"

Spike pushed down on Xander's collarbone. "You need to settle mate."

"I can't. I love her Spike."

"That's touching. But not gonna happen."

"He came to get me. I figured I'd be in and out within a few minutes," Willow answered Buffy's question.

"Willow, when will you learn that plans never go as brief as you think they will when you come here?"

"I'll make a mental note." Willow looked over and saw Oz looking in Buffy's room. "Oz!" His glance turned. He saw Spike sitting on Xander in the bathtub and still kept the same face he usually had. "It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like Spike here is restraining Xander in Buffy's tub while you two watch."

"Okay, it is what it looks like, but the reason can't possibly be what you think," Willow said.

"Actually I wasn't thinking anything. Well, the word strange came to mind."

"Willow's gift went a little awry," Buffy said. Her arms were folded and she was leaning against the sink.

"And led to Xander in a bathtub?"

"He's in love with my Mom."

"That it explains it," Oz said in his usual monotone voice. "Hi Willow," he said lovingly.

"Hi Oz," she spoke with a smile. They gave each other two soft kisses.

"Can we please address the issue at hand," Spike insisted. "I'm not gonna sit on him all night."

"Can you take him home?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, but how will he stay there? If it keeps going the way it has, he'll probably come back here."

"Then chain him to the bed."

"Okay, I'll just grab it from the storage shed in my bedroom."

"Why do you always have to bicker with me?"

"You're the one that _did _this to him."

"No, this is technically your fault. You're the one that gave him the pills."

"You're the one that left them in the kitchen."

"Because aspirin usually comes in a box!" Buffy argued.

"Don't start with me," Spike said, standing up.

Xander jumped at the chance and hopped out of the tub. He bolted out the door and down the stairs. Buffy and Spike dashed after him. Spike tried grabbing his shirt but he was too fast, which made Spike fall. He attempted to grab his feet but Xander hopped out of the way. Buffy ran past Spike and jumped down the last three steps. As he headed to the kitchen, Buffy leapt on Xander's back. She tugged and pulled but he kept moving forward. Buffy tossed her weight into making him hit the wall. His body side stepped left and ran him into it. Then she moved up and swiftly dropped her body weight back down on his back to make him fall.

"What on earth are you doing?" Joyce asked from the kitchen.

"Practicing for gym. We got a wrestling competition."

"Joyce!" Xander screamed. Spike grabbed Xander by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out the front door. "I love you Joyce!"

"Sorry about this Xander." Spike picked up a potted plant that was sitting on the porch and walloped it onto Xander's head. He fell instantly.

"I know. I'm sorry Mom," Buffy said as she was exiting the house. She shut the door quietly. She saw Xander passed out on the porch. "What did you do?!"

"Knocked him out with the plant."

"Why?"

"What are you a cop?"

"You know what?" Buffy said angrily.

"What!" Spike said, standing right in front of her. His chest was against hers and he was looking down at her.

Buffy shook her head and turned away. "Whatever. Look, just get him to his house and find some way to restrain him. Please."

"I was going to do that anyway." Spike lifted him up, put Xander's right arm around his neck and dragged him to his car. Spike got behind his wheel and backed out.

Buffy watched him leave. Willow and Oz came outside to see how things were going. "Hey," Willow said.

"Hey."

"Where is he?"

"Spike knocked him out with this handy little plant and took him home. Hopefully tomorrow he'll be back to himself."

"I'm sure he will be," Willow assured.

"If he isn't we're gonna have to move."

"Well at least something good will come out of this," Oz stated.

"Thanks for the cheer Oz."

"I try."

"Well, we're gonna go now, unless you want me to stick around for awhile," Willow offered.

"No, that's okay. There's nothing more you or any of us can do."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye." They gave each other a hug. "Thanks Willow. Bye Oz."

"Bye Buffy. Good luck with your dilemma."

"I'll remember to lock all the doors and windows."

"I don't think that'll make Spike go away."

"Huh? ... Oh, that dilemma. Thanks."

Oz raised his hand in the air as a 'goodbye' gesture and got in his big van. Willow waved as they drove down the street.


	9. I Don't Know

Chapter Nine 

Buffy opened the door and went back inside. Her gaze stayed at the floor, letting her mind go into deep thought. She went straight upstairs and to her room. Buffy plopped down on her bed, arms stretched out. _This could be some serious suckiness. Xander can't be in love with my Mom forever. I don't even want to think about what could happen. _But of coarse she did. _He could start stalking her, actually that's expecting too much, he'll just follow her around in the open and say he loves her. Everyone will think she's the next Mrs. Robinson. And I can't come up with an excuse for his hyped up lovey doveyness for the rest of my life. We might even have to consider hiring a hit man._

"Buffy? Are you hungry?" Joyce called up the stairs, her left hand lying on the mantle.

"No!" she called, welcoming the intermission from disturbing Xander and her Mom thoughts.

"Are you sure?" Buffy sat up in shock when her mother's voice was closer than before. Joyce was leaning against her doorway, arms folded. "We can order a pizza."

_Pizza?!_ The magic words of the food world. Well, besides any other promise of food. "Pizza's good."

"Plain?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Joyce turned and left.

_At least it wasn't an interrogation about Xander and the whole-_

"Uh, Buffy," Joyce asked, popping back in her room. "What was the project?"

"Huh?"

"The project you and Xander are doing."

"Oh," Buffy remembered. "Just this thing for Science. We tested his…" She was trying to think of some big words to cover up her lie. "Cerebellum by introducing a habitat to the subject, which is Xander, and obstruct it by introducing new inhabitants." _Wow, that came out surprisingly well. I almost convinced myself._

"All right then." Joyce left and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

Buffy exhaled. "Sometimes I really surprise myself." She sat there for a minute and looked over at her dresser. She pursed her lips and stood up. She walked over to the box, which now had only one pill in it. Buffy picked it up and carried it over to her bed.

Downstairs Joyce called for a large cheese pizza and some garlic knots. Once she hung up, the door opened. She looked out and saw Giles. "Hello Rupert."

"Oh, hello Joyce." Giles placed his briefcase by the door. "Do you know where Spike is?"

"Upstairs isn't he?"

"Well, I noticed his car's not here."

"Oh, well, maybe Buffy knows. I can go ask," Joyce offered, walking to the stairs.

"No, that's all right. I can go. But thank you."

"Sure."

Buffy was looking closely at the last pill. "How can you make someone fall in love?" Buffy asked it. "You look like a normal aspirin to me." She carefully smelled it. "You smell like an aspirin." She put her tongue out to give it a little lick.

"Buffy," Giles said, startling her.

Buffy accidentally dropped the pill in her mouth and swallowed in panic. _Oh no!_ She quickly turned away from Giles. _Oh no!_ _Don't make me fall in love with Giles!_

"Buffy? You all right?" he asked with concern. She heard him walking towards her.

Buffy held her hand out and said, "Fine. I'm fine. Just, what is it?"

"I wanted to ask you a quick question."

"What?"

"Do you know where Spike went?"

"He brought Xander home."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know. I don't look at my watch all the time!" Buffy said with frustration. _Whoah Buffy, calm yourself down._ "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed from my history test today."

"Of coarse," he said, not sure what to make of the situation. "Well, I'll just…" he trailed off and left.

"Giles?" she asked, making sure he wasn't there. When there was no answer she turned around. Buffy grabbed the phone and called Willow.

Half an hour later, Willow returned to Buffy's house. She was standing outside with Oz. They planned on a quiet evening alone together but Buffy's problem was more substantial. "I'd ask you to come in but, Buffy can't look at you or she'll become infatuated with you."

"That _could_ ruin my image. I'm also not much for the desperate girls."

Willow smiled. Oz was always so understanding and ready to do anything for her. "I'll see you later?"

"As long as you'll still want to see me." They kissed each other. Oz placed his right hand gently on Willow's cheek. They parted after a couple more seconds. "I love you."

"I love you too." They gave each other one more quick kiss before walking away. Willow walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Giles opened it. "Oh. Hello Willow."

"Hi Mr. Giles. I came to see Buffy."

"Oh, yes," he held open the door for her.

"Thanks." Willow walked in and made her way upstairs. "Buffy?" she asked, walking into her room. Buffy had one of her shirts tied around her eyes.

"Willow," she said sadly.

"Why is there a shirt on your head?"

"Just in case I saw Giles when I went to the bathroom. I am _not_ falling for him."

"I understand." Willow sat on her bed. "But he's not here now and your door's shut.

"I'm not going to chance it. But I can't wear this on Monday. What am I gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Willow said with a hint of a whine. She wanted to help, but she couldn't think of anything.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry but Spuffiness is pushed back a little bit. This chapter and the next one were supposed to be only one chapter but it wasn't uploading it so I had to divide them. I figured you would prefer a faster update than a longer chapter.


	10. Look at Me

Chapter Ten

Buffy's door opened. It was Spike. "Hey." He looked at Buffy in confusion. "That's supposed to be around your forehead ninja girl."

"Spike?" she asked.

"Yeah." He took his hand off her doorknob and walked into her room. "What's goin' on?"

"She accidentally swallowed the last pill," Willow answered.

"How do you accidentally swallow a pill? That's like saying," he gave it a quick thought, "you accidentally shot someone."

"How are they the same thing?" Buffy asked.

"Because you're tellin' me you accidentally put the pill in your mouth and swallowed, which is as dumb as someone sayin' they accidentally took a gun, pointed it at someone, and pulled the trigger."

"You just know everything don't you!" Buffy yelled.

Spike gave a little chuckle. "I can't even argue with you when you look like that."

"I suggest we talk about the real problem here. Not only do we have to worry about Xander being in love with Mrs. Summers, but now we have to worry about Buffy seeing someone and falling in love for forever."

"Ya know, Xander being in love with my mom forever wouldn't be too bad. We could turn him into a butler or something," Buffy said.

"Pizza's here!" Joyce called up the stairs.

"Okay!" Buffy yelled back. "Spike can you leave so I can actually look at Willow."

"No problem. I'd rather have pizza than see you two mackin' it." He left the room.

Buffy untied the shirt and looked around, getting her eyes used to seeing again. "I have a sort of plan. Can you stay here tonight and then tomorrow we can try and work something out?"

"You want to know if you have the day pill or Xander does," Willow said, catching on to Buffy's suggestion.

"Yes and I want you to be here the moment I found out so we know whether we can be relieved or not." Buffy considered the two possible outcomes. "Actually, neither way is good. If _he_ has the day pill he'll be over my mom but that means _I_ have the forever pill. And if _he_ has the forever pill he's gonna be obsessed with her for the rest of his life. I'm in a lose-lose situation." Buffy plopped her head back onto her pillows.

"Well, let's not think about this until tomorrow evening. But right now, I'll call my mom and ask to stay over."

"Thank you Will." Buffy gave her a big hug.

After calling her mom and getting the result she wanted Willow went downstairs to get pizza for both of them.

"Hello Willow. Where's Buffy?" Joyce asked.

"Oh she's really into this movie we're watching, so I offered to get pizza." Willow grabbed four slices and went back upstairs.

The next day, at four o'clock, Buffy had Spike call Xander. She had her silk robe she got for Christmas last year, tied over her eyes. "Find out if it was for a day or not."

"All right. All right." Spike picked up the phone and dialed Xander's. "Hello Mrs. Harris. This is Spike, is Xander there?… Thank you." Spike hung up the phone.

"Well?" Buffy asked.

Wanting to make fun of the obvious answer to Buffy's stupid question he said, "He was there but she said he was busy cleaning their pet giraffe."

"They have a pet giraffe?" Willow asked, not getting the joke right away. "Oh. Joke."

"She said he left ten minutes ago to come here."

"Here? Is that good?" Buffy asked, guessing where in the room Spike was to ask.

"Not sure," Spike answered.

The door opened and closed. Spike looked out of the kitchen and saw Xander. "Hey man," Xander greeted.

"Hey," Spike said.

"Hey Willow. Buff-" Xander was puzzled by Buffy's display. "Are you guys playin' a game or something?"

"Oh, the robe. I just felt like wearing it," Buffy said. "So, are you over here for a reason?"

"Well, I wanted to hang out with my best friend and seeing as he lives here, I thought this would be where I could find him," Xander answered, rummaging through the fridge. "Ooo, pizza." He pulled out the two slices that were wrapped in aluminum foil.

"But are you still attracted to Joyce?" Spike asked.

"What?!" Xander asked, mid-chew.

"Joyce, are you still in love with her?" he repeated.

"No! Why?"

"Because you were all over her like you were with me yesterday," Buffy stated.

"What?" Xander asked again, beginning to enter hysteria.

"It's true mate. I was worried," Spike said.

"Why is this happening to me?"

"It's the aspirin you took."

"What? Since when is that a side effect? That should be written in huge bold letters on the bottle!" Xander panicked.

"No. Come here." Spike took Xander into the dining room and told him the whole story.

"So the next guy Buffy looks at she'll be in love with forever?"

"That's the conclusion."

"Shitty. Well at least it's not just the first _person_ you see. If so then-" Xander pointed to Spike. Both looked repulsed. "Okay, so pizza time."

"This isn't good," Buffy said.

"The next man you see, you're going to fall in love with right?" Spike asked.

"Yes, for crying out loud. We've established this too many times and you just told Xander not a minute ago."

"Okay, calm down. I have a suggestion." There was a pause. "Why don't you just look at me?"

Xander, Willow, and Buffy looked at him with open mouths.


	11. You Deserve Someone Better

Chapter Eleven

"You would do that?" Buffy asked, shocked and surprisingly a little happy.

"You didn't think I was serious, did ya?" Spike said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, you are such an ignoramus!" Buffy argued. "Ya know what, that's fine. I'll just go find your dad and look at _him_."

"Go ahead. Then he'll be convinced you're insane and cut the cord on this marriage idea."

"I'm just gonna…" Xander trailed off and left out the back door. Two seconds later it opened again. "Forgot the pizza." He grabbed the two slices and left with a little wave.

Buffy looked back to Spike. She had to admit she was expecting something other than an invitation to that horrid idea. "Go away Spike!" Spike let out a chuckle before leaving the kitchen. "That little- I just- grr!" Willow was trying to hold back a little laugh because Buffy looked ridiculous. "Will, can we go somewhere no one would be?"

"Where would that _be_?"

"I don't know. I just want to get out and see things, that aren't boys."

"I think I know where we can go."

Buffy was sitting with Willow on the deck of a pool. They walked down a block to the Ramison's house. They knew Willow since she was a child and told her she should always feel free to visit them. Only now they were visiting family in New York.

"This whole love thing is complicated to begin with. But when you throw in love pills, it's impossible."

"I'm sorry," Willow apologized for the fiftieth time.

"It's all right Will. You had good intentions. There was no way you could've known Xander would take two, mistaking them for aspirin, fall in love with me and my mother, and me being stupid and wanting to taste it, possibly leaving me to walk around for the rest of my life with some sort of wrap or patch over my eyes."

Willow's face contorted. When she put it like that, it seemed much worse. "This is awful. I vow never to buy you love pills ever again."

"I fully support that." They shook on it.

Back at the Summer's house, there was a knock on the door. Joyce wiped her hands of the grease from the pizza and answered it. "Hello," she said, not sure who it was.

"Hi, I'm Angel Conners. I'm a friend of Buffy's."

"Oh hi," Joyce said, holding her hand out for a shake. Angel obliged. "I'm Joyce, her mother."

"Nice to meet you," he said before removing his hand from hers. "Is Buffy here, by any chance?"

"Oh no actually, she just left with Willow."

"Oh, okay."

In the kitchen Spike was watching Angel intently.

"They went over to the Ramison's house if you want to see her there. Buffy said Willow had to house sit for them."

"Thank you very much. It was nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you," Joyce said. Angel got in his black neon and drove down the road. Joyce shut the door and went back in the kitchen. "He seems like a nice man."

Spike got off his stool and wiped his mouth. "Gotta go."

"Go where?" Giles questioned.

"Out. I'll be back soon." Spike ran out the door, not caring if his father objected.

At the Ramison's Willow and Buffy were talking about happy childhood memories to stay away from the current problem. "Oh, this one time when I was thirteen, my mom and dad were holding this Christmas party and I went to my room because it was really boring. So I was up there listening to music and dancing around when this guy walks in on me singing some teenage angst song with Mr.Gordo as my dance partner." They started laughing.

It ceased when they heard the doorbell ring. Their hearts started racing, afraid of who it was. "Buffy?" they called.

"No way," Buffy said.

"What?"

"That sounds like Angel."

"No way!" Willow stood up. "Should I let him in?"

"No. I can't see him."

"I thought you wanted him to like you."

"Yes and the non-obvious 'I want to date you' strategy is working so far. I think he'll be turned off if I start humping his leg," Buffy stated.

"So what do I do?"

"Answer the door and tell him I'm not here."

"Right." Willow walked down the three wooden steps and went inside.

Buffy heard some rustling to the left of the house. She sat up straight and looked at the gate from the deck. "Buffy?"

"Angel?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for barging in like this but, I wanted to see you." He pushed open the gate door and Buffy watched as it opened.

As Angel was about to step through Buffy was knocked into the pool. "Sorry Buffy." Spike jumped off the deck and ran to Angel. "Sorry mate, she needs to be alone for awhile."

"But I was just-"

Spike pushed him through the gate and shut the door. "Look, she's not feeling too well. She came here to get away from her mum because she's frettin' over her. You should just call her later or somethin'."

"She's sick and you throw her in the pool?" Angel asked, not buying the story.

"Ya know what they say, feed a cold, starve a fever. I'm just feeding the cold more cold. Okay, bye." He quickly opened the gate and locked it on the other side.

Buffy inhaled deeply as she pulled herself from the pool. Spike looked back and watched her crawl out. He ran to the stairs and onto the deck. "Look, I know we fight a lot, but I'm not gonna let you look at some random guy, who's not good enough for you, and fall in love with him. You don't deserve that."

Buffy took a few short breaths, keeping her gaze at the deck. "Yet I deserve you?"

"No." Spike said, pursing his lips.

_Real sweet you stupid pain in the-_

"You deserve someone better than me."

Buffy turned her head and looked at Spike.


	12. Kinda

Chapter Twelve

Spike sat there, just gazing into Buffy's eyes. "Well? How do you feel?"

"I feel…" Buffy kept her gaze, possibly love, on him. Her face quickly changed to frustration and she punched him in the face.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Spike's hands flew to his nose, shielding it from any more harm. He ran his fingers over it, looking for broken bones and thankfully not finding any. "What was that? What about the love thing?"

"Thanks to your anti Baywatch act, I coughed it up. That pool isn't exactly warm."

"So you're not in love with me?"

"No! All I _am_ is cold!" Buffy curled into a ball.

"Well forgive me for not wanting you to look at Angel."

"What do you care anyway?"

"You're my fiancée!"

"Not by choice!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're _my_ fiancée!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be!" They looked away from each other, words being difficult to say at the moment. _What a jerk! He throws me into the pool so I wouldn't fall in love with my crush, just because he thinks I'm his property._ She took a secret glance at him. He looked frustrated and sad at the moment. _But he was being sincere, in his own annoying Spike way. And he said he didn't deserve me._ "Thank you." Spike looked at her. "For saying what you said. It was sweet."

"Yeah, sure," Spike said, still holding a grudge.

"You always have to do that! If I say something nice, you act like I don't really mean it."

"How do I know if you do?"

"By the lack of sarcastic tone in my voice."

"That _never_ happens."

"Except a minute ago when I thanked you," Buffy argued. "I'm serious, that was a fully sincere thank you. That is if you were sincere about the me not deserving you part."

"What if I wasn't?"

"Then I'll punch you again."

Spike looked at the pool. _Did I mean what I said? I saw Angel at the house and panicked once I thought I could lose her to him. Maybe I actually like her. No, I can't. We have a relationship based on complete hatred._ "I…" _What am you going to say? Just say something and hopefully it's what I want to say._ "I did. Kinda." _Yes! Wait, or no. Did I want to say that?_

"Kinda? You can't kinda mean that. You either do or don't."

"Then I… do. Or don't. Wait, what's the question?"

"Forget it." Buffy stood up and walked past him.

"Wait!" Spike called to her.

Buffy stopped and faced him. "What?"

"I… I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For all I've said and done and… haven't done."

Buffy looked confused and took a look around. "There isn't a bucket of water that's gonna fall on my head or anything is there. Because you pushing me in the pool already, kinda defeats the purpose."

"No, I'm being sincere, as you said."

"Then I thank you. Sincerely." They were silent for about a minute before Buffy asked, "So are we going to go back to fighting or actually try to get along now?"

"Not sure."

"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna go inside and dry off."

"And I'll go back home." Spike stood up and walked down the steps to the ground.

"Okay."

"Okay." Spike went out the gate and Buffy went in the door.

Willow quickly ran into the other room so Buffy didn't know she was watching them. "Hey," Willow said. "Angel disappeared."

"No, he came around the back."

"Oh no! The pill!"

"It's floating around in the pool. Hence my wetness."

"Why are you-"

"Spike pushed me in so I wouldn't look at Angel and fall in love with him."

"Aww!"

"Uck!" Buffy opposed.

"Uck? You don't see any cuteness there?"

"Well, sorta. I mean, he said I know we fight but I don't want you looking at someone who doesn't deserve you. Then he said _he_ doesn't even deserve me. Then I asked if he meant it and he said kinda!"

"Kinda?"

"Yea! So I said there's no kinda only do or don't and he said do _and_ don't."

"So, what're _you_ gonna do?"

"I don't know. I just want to dry off and relax."

"Sorry Buffy, but I don't think you'll be able to relax after what you said just happened," Willow said timidly.

"I know. And that sucks. But he's all I think about and it aggravates me because I don't want to. I think about what a jerk he is, the annoying prank he just pulled or how I'm going to get him back."

Willow wore a smirk. "Sounds a little like this thing called love."

"What? Absolutely not! Love is thinking positive things about someone like, 'I can't wait 'til he comes home' or 'wow I feel so good around him. Not, 'how long is it going to be until he goes to sleep so I can have some peace and quiet?'"

"Okay. Well, why don't you head upstairs and dry off. I can put your clothes in the dryer if you want."

"Actually, I think I'll just head home. The love scare's over now so…"

"All right. I'll call Oz then."

"Okay. Have fun." They gave each other a short hug before Buffy left.

Buffy opened her front door and went inside. "Buffy" Joyce asked from the living room.

"Yeah?" she asked, afraid she'd done something wrong.

"Why are you all wet?" she asked concerned.

"Oh. The Ramison's have a pool and me and Willow were sitting by it when I fell in. I'm all right. Just, need a fuzzy towel."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Joyce placed her hand on her daughters soaked hair.

"Mom, I'm fine." Buffy removed it from her head.

"All right. Oh, Angel came by looking for you."

"I know. He stopped by."

"He seems like a nice boy."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, he does doesn't he?" Buffy headed up the stairs. She went into the bathroom and started drying herself off. She removed her white shirt and ran the towel over her skin. She paused when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It's me."

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued drying. "What is it Spike?"

"I was just wondering if you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Since when did getting wet become a cause for concern?" She removed her pants and dried off the rest of her body. "Did you want something?"

"No." He bit his lower lip and walked away.

Buffy wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door. She noticed Spike was gone. _O-kay._ She went into her room and got into her comfy light grey sweatpants and black tank top. As she started to climb into her bed, someone tapped on her door. _Spike?_ Buffy walked to her door and opened it. "What?"

"I just…" Spike's mouth remained open, waiting for words to come out.

"Yeah?"

_Bugger it! _Spike went in for the kill. He held Buffy's face with both his hands as he kissed her deeply.


	13. I Want to Kiss You

Chapter Thirteen

Spike kissed Buffy as if he'd done it for years. She tasted so sweet and perfect. He couldn't believe he never thought of doing this before. Buffy pushed off of him and stood back in surprise. That must be why.

"What was that?" Buffy asked, a little uneasy.

"Not sure."

"Then why'd it happen?"

"Don't know," Spike said. His mind was empty.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This. Us."

"What us?"

"You say you don't deserve me and then you kinda mean it, then you come in here and kiss me. I really need you to decide what's going on here because otherwise I'm going to go insane. Like not insane asylum insane. Insane in the way that I start saying words over and over and drawing disturbing pictures and other creepy things."

"What?"

"I don't know. See, it's already starting."

"Buffy. I'm pretty sure that… I love you."

_He said it!_

"I have since I came here. I just wouldn't show it because you might not have felt the same way."

Buffy's eyes were becoming a little watery. "Then you really are as stupid as I thought."

Spike let out a little laugh. "I'm not sure if I'm hurt or extremely relieved."

"Relieved."

"That's what I was thinking." Spike but his lower lip. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Buffy smiled. "No."

_What?_

She walked towards him. "_I_ want to kiss _you_." She laid her lips on his and placed her right hand on his cheek. Their tongues twisted and swirled around each other.

Spike rose from his bed, panting and covered with sweat. His breath was shallow and swift. "It was just a dream." He looked down and noticed his little friend made a big appearance. "Great." His door opened. Spike quickly grabbed a pillow and put it over his member.

It was Buffy. "What are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're making a lot of noise."

_How much of it was real?_ "Sorry."

Buffy turned to leave.

"Buffy?" he asked. She stopped and looked back in his room.

"How was your day?"

"Real funny Spike."

"No, seriously."

"Spike you're acting weirder than usual. Must say I didn't think it was possible."

"Did Willow give you love pills?" he asked.

"We're poking more fun at my expense?"

"So she did?"

"Yes. And I accidentally took one, you pushed me in a pool, I coughed it up, you left after saying you didn't deserve me, you came here and fell asleep. By the way, thanks for asking me how I was. You're a real Prince Charming." Buffy slammed his door shut. She crawled in her bed and snuggled up under the covers. _I can't believe him!_

"We never made out. Yes! Wait, no. Should I go tell her? I'm very confused now. I should though. Right?" He got up from his bed. "Right." Spike opened his door and walked down the hall. He readied his hand to knock on her door, but froze, not getting enough will power to knock.

Buffy's door suddenly opened. She stood back in shock of a person being there. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to tell you… that…" Spike struggled to find the words.

"Do you need a map to get to your point?"

"I just wanted to say, if you like Angel go for it. You can even go ahead and fall for Captain Forehead and I never liked you anyway and… you have stupid hair." He backtracked and returned to his room.

"And here all I wanted to do was go to the bathroom." Buffy opened the bathroom door and went inside.

**Author's Note: **Oh my goodness! The kissing was a dream? What's gonna happen? I know, but you don't. Well, you should kind of because it _is_ a Spuffy story. But, until then I ask for reviews because I can't just go out and buy them like I did with all my friends.  Haha, just kidding, but that doesn't change the fact that my heart will break and my fingers will cramp up, making it impossible for me to continue if I have no reviews.


	14. Merry Christmas

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning, Buffy brushed off yesterday's events. She told herself nothing happened and things were still the same. Hopefully Spike would do the same. She flipped up her bed sheets and stood up. She stretched out her arms, trying to wake up quickly. The phone rang.

"Buffy?" Joyce asked, opening her door quietly. "Oh good, you're up. Willow's on the phone for you."

"Thanks mom." Buffy picked up the receiver. "Hey Will…. I just woke up actually. Oh hey, what're you doing later? I wanted to get some Christmas shopping done. You know me. Wait 'til the day before. … I know you're Jewish Will, I just wanted to know if you would come with me. Ya know, keep me company as I shop around…. Great. I'll come get you, say around one?… Kay, see ya then. Bye." Buffy hung up the phone and went to the bathroom.

Spike yawned as he stretched out in his bed. His mind raced with the events that were a dream and the ones that were supposedly real. He sat straight up. _Was what I said last night real? Maybe the dream I had was real and the supposed real thing was a dream. When did life start intertwining with dreams?_ Spike rose from his bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He tried turning the knob but it was locked.

"I'll be out in a sec."

_Great. Buffy._ "No rush."

In the bathroom Buffy dried off her wet face and opened the door. "Oh, it's you. I was hoping you'd try and avoid me all day. You did a good job last night."

"About that. Buffy, I'm sorry." Buffy's face contorted into confusion. "I'm sorry for saying what I said to you, then bailing. You deserve an explanation for something like that."

"Which is?"

"I was just looking out for you. I don't want you being stuck to one guy involuntarily."

"Sounds familiar."

"I'm still sorry."

"Well… thank you. I guess."

"You're welcome." They stood there for a minute. Buffy was just too caught in what happened to remember to move her legs. "I still have to go to the bathroom by the way."

"Right." She moved out of his way and went to her room.

Three hours later, Buffy and Willow were at the mall shopping around for gifts. Well, Buffy was shopping and Willow was more of a second wheel to Buffy's obsession. Buffy had Willow's hands occupied with different colored bags. Apparently Buffy included herself on her Christmas list. "How about this? Does this look nice?" she asked Willow.

"That's nice."

"But is it too nice? I mean, I don't want to verge on woman like or anything."

"No, it's nice. Not woman like at all," Willow said.

"I don't know. I just want to make sure whatever I get is put to use," Buffy thought out loud. "But I think this would work." She brought it up to the register with Willow dragging bags behind her.

Spike was in his room with Xander. He was showing Xander the gifts he bought for people. "What do you think of this?"

"I think it's a big step up from where you are now."

"But is that good?"

"I don't know. It's your gift. I personally like this really old book here," Xander said, picking up the dusty text.

"Yeah, it's an ancient Demonology book for my dad. His favorite genre is fantasy. Figured this would be great."

"Not to mention he has the library thing goin' for him."

"I'm not so sure about the going but he does have it," Spike quipped.

"Hey Mom," Buffy said as she came through the door.

"Hi honey. Where's Willow?" Joyce asked after realizing her red headed friend was missing.

"I dropped her off at home." Buffy kicked off her shoes.

"Oh, sweetie, tonight is the party with the Cunningham's remember."

"Oh, I didn't remember. Mom I need to wrap presents still." Buffy held up the bags as proof.

"We can't miss the Christmas party Buffy. We never have. And now we have two new gentlemen in our lives to introduce them to."

"But tomorrow's Christmas."

"Well you have about an hour and a half to do that," Joyce said, checking her watch.

"Wrap these presents, shower, and dress for this party in an hour and a half? Did you develop a new daughter who can accomplish that amazing feet in such a short span of time?"

"Her name's Lily," Joyce joked.

"Mom, seriously. Can we be a little late?"

Joyce inhaled through her nose, letting Buffy know she was about to do her a favor. "You got two hours."

"An extra half an hour? That's it?"

"Want it to remain an hour and a half?"

"Why? No one's complaining here. That's a perfect amount of time." Buffy darted up the stairs and to her room.

Xander and Spike's glance turned to his wall that parted his room from Buffy's. "Princess must be home." Xander looked at his watch. "I guess I should start goin'. Merry Christmas Spike."

"You too Xander." They did their little handshake and went their different ways.

Buffy walked down the hall to her mother's room to grab the wrapping paper from her closet. Luckily it was lying on her floor so Buffy didn't have to shuffle things around and toss clothes about. She grabbed two different kinds and returned to her room.

Two hours later, Joyce called up the stairs for Buffy. Spike and Giles were in suits, with no ties and jackets unbuttoned. Joyce was wearing a sexy red dress that tied around her neck. "Buffy, come on!" she called up the stairs.

"Two seconds." Buffy latched the buckle on her black shoe and descended down the stairs. Spike watched in awe as her right arm, with a silver tennis bracelet, gently grazed down the banister. Her black dress was cut an inch above the knee, skin tight around her chest, and swooped out a little at her hips. The top was a v-neck, which exposed her collarbone and teased you with a little bit of cleavage.

"You look beautiful," Joyce complimented.

"Yes, quite. Very elegant," Giles seconded.

"Thank you," Buffy said with a smile.

Spike remained in awe until Giles hit his back with his elbow. "Yeah. You look, very nice."

"Thanks. You too."

"Well, let's go before we miss the entire party," Joyce said. Giles offered her his arm. "Thank you." She accepted.

"Shall we?" Spike asked, his arm ready for her to take.

"I suppose we shall." Buffy wrapped her arm on his and walked with him to the car.

The party was filled with people. Everyone was talking about the two men that arrived with the Summer's women. Most of the gossip was about Spike and Buffy and how great they would be together. Joyce made comments about how she wished they would get along, but they seemed to at least pretend to enjoy each other's company at the party. They danced to a couple of fast songs and once to a slow one. Cameras flashed like crazy, catching the "adorable couple."

At the end of the night Buffy and Spike received many compliments. They personally were happy to be leaving the house where they felt like attractions at a zoo. Once they arrived home, Spike and Buffy trudged up the stairs to bed.

"Is it always like that?" Spike asked as they ascended the stairs.

"Usually mom and I are furthest from talk of the party. You and your dad just happened to soar us to the conversation list."

"I thought I was going to go blind from all the pictures during our slow dance."

"Know what ya mean." They reached the top and stopped, neither sure of how to say goodnight. Buffy spoke first, "Well, good night Spike."

"Night Buffy." They both smiled and took refuge in their rooms.

It was ten in the morning on Christmas Day. Buffy quickly jumped from bed and ran down the stairs. Before she made it all the way down, she forgot to grab everyone else's presents. She went back upstairs grabbed the gifts and ran back down. Joyce and Giles were sitting on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. "Merry Christmas," Joyce said.

"Merry Christmas," Giles repeated.

"Merry Christmas Mom. Merry Christmas Giles." Buffy walked the gifts over to the tree and placed them on the floor. "We waiting for-" Spike walked through from the kitchen, holding a fresh cup of hot chocolate. "Spike. Hey. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Buffy. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"It's what all the cool kids are doin'." Spike started to back track to get her some. "That's all right. I can get it myself." She walked past him and into the kitchen.

Joyce and Giles rose from the couch and seated themselves around the Christmas tree. Buffy quickly came back and sat down as well. They opened presents and left the floor full of wrapping paper. Joyce received a $20 gift card for her favorite store from Spike and a pair of pearl earrings and a pearl necklace from Buffy.

"Thank you Buffy." She kissed her head gently before putting the necklace on. "They're beautiful."

"Here Dad." Spike handed him his gift.

"Mine too," Buffy said, grabbing it from under the tree and giving it to him.

"All right." He opened Spike's first. "A Demonology book. Thank you Spike." He gave it a good look over, flipping through the pages checking out the cover. "All right, now Buffy's. He opened the red bag and shuffled through the tissue paper. "It's book mark and an old journal. Thank you Buffy."

"You're welcome. Thank you for my shirt."

"You might want to thank your mother for that. I was going to get you a top that was apprently 'out of style'."

"Well, I appreciate your effort."

"Your welcome. Well Joyce, shall we get started on the big breakfast?"

"I think we shall." They got up and went to the kitchen, leaving Buffy and Spike alone with two presents remaining under the tree.

"This is for you," Buffy said handing him the gift. "It's from me."

"And I got this for you." He gave her a smaller present. They paused for a minute waiting for the other to unwrap first. "How about we go on three?" Buffy nodded. "All right. One… two… three." They tore the thin paper off the boxes containing the actual gifts.

Buffy opened up a blue velvet box, revealing a silver heart necklace containing three diamonds. "It's beautiful."

Spike pulled out a long black leather coat. "Wow. This is amazing."

"I was going to get you a light pink button up shirt but I returned it when I saw this."

"Thank you." He slipped his arms through the sleeves and smiled at how well it fit. "This is great."

"You're welcome." Buffy unclasped the necklace and tried putting it on.

"Allow me." Spike removed the coat carefully and rushed over to her. Buffy held her hair up as Spike slid the necklace across her collar bone and clasped it shut on her neck. Buffy's back tingled with every breath. She let her hair fall and looked down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Buffy looked into his eyes. She bit her lower lip before moving in to give him a kiss. Spike gladly kissed her back, resting his hands on her hips for a couple seconds. Buffy parted their mouths and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas."

**Auhor's Note:** Merry Christmas! Happy Channukah! And to all you people who watch 'The OC", Happy Chrismakkuh! I'm sorry if it seemed to jump around too much but I wanted to make it festive for the holidays and in as little room as possible. But I hoped you like it and I personally guarantee that the kiss was NOT a dream. Oh, and Happy New Year if I don't write by then.


	15. It's Not Christmas Spirit

Chapter Fifteen

The day was filled with laughter of Christmas's past and watching the new year's pathetic Christmas specials. That night, while Joyce and Giles were sitting by the fire talking, Buffy and Spike were sitting on their own beds, thinking about whether or not each other's gifts had an alternative purpose.

_Does this mean she likes me? I mean, a leather coat, in and of itself, is expensive, but a full body one…_

_He gave me a heart necklace. Does that mean he loves me? I mean, you don't usually give jewelry to a girl unless you're really good friends or dating, let alone a heart necklace._

_Maybe our relationship is going to a new level. Well, I guess it's starting a level. Did she think about this and brush it off or give me it because she wants to start the level?_

_If he doesn't really care about me, then he shows it in a very non-obvious way._ Buffy was looking in the mirror and playing with the necklace. She turned abruptly when her door opened. Spike was on the other side.

"Oh sorry." He gritted his teeth, thinking he should've known better. "I should've knocked, sorry." He started pulling the door shut.

"No, it's okay," Buffy intervened. Spike stopped and looked back at her. "I'm just sitting here."

Spike entered her room and shut the door quietly. "Oh."

"So, what do you think of our Christmas tradition? Eating a big breakfast, dinner at three and then Christmas specials."

"It's nice. Me and my Dad pretty much did the same thing, but it's better having more people to share it with."

"Even me?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"Yes, even you," he said kindly.

_Is that him saying he likes me?_ "Uh, thanks again for the necklace. It's really beautiful."

"Thanks for the jacket. How'd you know I wanted one?"

"I didn't. I just saw it and it screamed you." Spike wondered how she knew him so well. "Not to mention there was a great sale. But don't worry, it's pure leather. Promise," Buffy assured. "I got it from a store that doesn't even allow it's customers to come in wearing fake leather." Her hand unknowingly lingered up to her necklace. She was wrapping around her fingers. "Uh, why'd you get me the necklace?"

"It looked like something you'd wear," Spike said, gesturing to the necklace.

"Oh, all right. I just wanted to make sure there wasn't any hidden meaning or anything." They sat there in awkward silence, neither sure what to say or do. "Is this weird?"

"Extremely."

"Thought so." Buffy got up from her seat and stood in front of him. "It's just… when did us getting along happen? We were fighting one day and then…not. I think you started it."

"The fighting? Oh no. You were the one that opened the door to me and my dad and said 'Oh great. Mom, my ball and chain's here. I guess we voted he come and demolish my life.'"

"No, not the fighting," Buffy said, her memory replaying the first day she saw him. It was exactly like he said. "The nice stuff. I mean, you were the one that said I didn't deserve you and then it just went from there."

"I guess it did. But, I want to get along because it'll make marriage less awful."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Right. Forgot about that… Somehow. I know why I'm going through with this but… why're you?"

"My Dad. It's just, when my mom left, he wasn't in the best shape. So, knowing I would be able to make his sadness go away… I couldn't help but say yes."

Buffy bit her lower lip and sat down on the edge of her bed. "What happened to your mom?"

"She died. From heart failure."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He sat down next to her, leaning forward with his hands folded together. "What about your dad? Where's he?"

"I was one of the many children whose lives was tainted by divorce. He's still in LA." She held her head low. "He cheated on her."

"Is that why you're not in LA with him."

"Sorta. And the fact that me and my mom get along better. I couldn't not be with her." Tears slowly formed in the corners of her eyes.

Spike placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up to meet his gaze. A few tears had already rolled down her cheek. "Buffy… I don't think it's Christmas spirit."

She took a small breath. "Me neither." She looked from his eyes to his mouth.

Spike moved in slowly, and realized she was doing the same. Their lips finally met. They started with a soft gentle kiss, just to get used to the new territory. Then they moved into exploring the other's mouth with their tongue.

After a couple minutes of kissing, they stopped. Their breath was a little uneasy. "Well, that was different," Spike said, licking his lips.

"Yeah." Buffy moved a tad further away from him.

"But good?" he asked, his interpretation worried due to her reaction.

"Yes, good. Just… weird."

"Well, I'm gonna go to my room then." He stood up.

"Good idea."

"Great." He opened her door and shut it.

Buffy placed her hands over her face and leaned back on her bed.

**Author's Note:** Guess I did make it before New Year's. Happy New Year and please enjoy. And review. I like reviews. 


	16. Stay Here

Chapter Sixteen

Spike looked over at his clock. 12:33. He moaned and turned over. He'd been sitting in his bed, trying to sleep, for the past hour and a half. His mind kept running the evenings' snog-fest over and over in his head, not permitting him to relax. Little did he know, over in the next room, Buffy was having the same problem.

Buffy tossed and turned, finally settling on her stomach. "Come on! Let me sleep." She closed her eyes and was able to keep her mind free of any thoughts… for about two seconds, then she thought of kissing Spike. His soft lips. The way his smooth hands glided over her silky skin. His amazing tongue- "No!" Buffy shot up from her bed. "Please, brain, let me sleep," Buffy begged. "I'm tired and just want to sleep." _Well, not just sleep. I could think of something-_ "Ugh, man. I can't stop thinking about him. Why did we have to make out before going to sleep? We could've waited until morning, giving room for other stuff to happen and then we could… oh who am I kidding, I'd still be thinking about it." She turned her head to her right wall. "I bet he's snoring away in Dreamland. Talking to models and speaking British to them."

"I bet she's already asleep, dreaming about puppies and green meadows," Spike stated. "Why does she get to sleep when I can't?" He sat there for a minute, gradually getting annoyed. Finally, he flipped off his covers and went in the hall.

"I refuse to give _him_ sleep satisfaction." Buffy rose from her bed and opened her door. She looked down the hallway and saw Spike just coming out of his room. "Uh, hey."

"Hey." He took a couple steps towards her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. Bathroom." Buffy said, gesturing to the bathroom with her right thumb. "Why, you couldn't sleep?"

"No. I was sleepin' but… I was dreamin' I was at a waterfall and the trickling water set off … I'll stop talkin'."

"Oh, well, you can go first then," Buffy offered, steeping to the side.

"Nah, you're already there," Spike said, covering up his hidden agenda.

"All right." Buffy opened the door and closed it. She placed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Stupid. Stupid."

In the hallway Spike braced himself against the wall and leaned his head forward to hit it continuously. "Stupid. Stupid."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Buffy mimicked herself. "Why are you so unhinged?"

"I was dreamin' I was at a waterfall and it set off somethin'," Spike imitated his previous statement. "Way to be Spike. Way to be a complete bint."

Buffy stood up form the ground and flushed the toilet. _This is pathetic._ She went over to the sink and fixed her hair. She ran her fingers through a couple times before washing her hands. She placed her cold wet hands on her face, letting the temperature wake her body up. Buffy dried off and opened the door.

Spike quickly turned around and faced her.

"All yours," she said kindly.

"Thanks." He inched over to the door and kept his eyes on her until the last second. "Why is this happening? I was fine with the whole love to hate her relationship. When'd it get so confusing? I can't-" His ears reacted to the sound of the slow drips of water coming from the sink. _She mustn't have turned it off all the way._ "Great. Now I really have to pee."

Buffy left her door open. She sat on her bed, the light from the hall covering her. She watched the bathroom door. _I want to feel him again. Kiss him. Touch him._

"This shampoo smells weird." Spike leaned down and took a small whiff. "Too feminine. They need at least a neutral smell like… odorless. Or pine." He dried off his hands, turned off the light and left. When he turned around he saw Buffy sitting on the edge of her bed. "Somethin' wrong pet?"

"Kinda."

Spike stood in her doorway, afraid to take another step. "What?"

"You're all the way over there." She stood up and walked over to him. Buffy kissed him gently on the mouth. "And I really wanted to do that."

Spike leaned in and kissed her back. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her closer. Buffy's arm encircled his neck and allowed her to draw herself in tighter. They parted, leaving their mouths longing for more. "Spike?" Buffy whispered.

"Yeah, pet?"

"Can you stay here? Tonight?"

Spike's heart started beating so hard he thought it would break his chest. "Sure."

Buffy took his hand in hers and led him to her bed. She crawled in and moved over, placing her back to him. Spike laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Buffy held Spike's right hand gently. They fell asleep quickly.

**Author's Note:** Anyone catch the link of "heart started beating so hard he thought it would break his chest"? Hope so, otherwise you aren't a true Spike fan. Keep up the reviews, I appreciate it a lot. It also gives my review elves something to do.


	17. Invitation

Chapter Seventeen

Buffy's eyes squinted tightly to the bright sun shining on her. She put her hand in front of her face, so she could open her eyes. She turned over, so she was facing the ceiling, and looked down and saw an arm laying across her stomach. She followed it over to a black t-shirt, which was worn by her ex- archnemesis. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Well he was cute when he wasn't, but when he _was_ sleeping he looked as innocent as a child. Buffy delicately traced his face with the back of her right index finger.

Spike's eyes opened slowly as he stretched out. He looked over and saw Buffy, just as perfect as always. "Morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning." Buffy smiled back. "Sleep good? Sorry if I hogged the covers."

"I slept great. Well, as great as anyone can with someone who snores."

"I don't snore," Buffy arched her upper body up with her arms in protest.

"When's the last time you were awake to hear yourself?" Spike asked sarcastically.

"Well, never, but I don't snore. I can't."

"You don't snore. I was just kidding," Spike said, stopping her worries.

Buffy punched his upper arm. "Ass," she laughed.

Spike rolled over on top of her. "Excuse me little miss?" They both laughed lightly.

"Buffy?" Joyce called form down the hall.

"Shit!" Buffy pushed Spike off, rolling him off the bed. She pulled herself off her bed and opened her door quickly to block her mom's view. "Yes mom?"

"Oh, hi honey. Did you happen to make any New Year's plans?" Joyce asked, holding a small white piece of paper.

_It has to be an invitation to one of her boring gala parties._ "Uh, yes. Actually, me and Willow are gonna hang out… somewhere." _Somewhere? She'll suggest the gala. Quick, say something._ "Xander's," she blurted out.

"Xander's? Isn't he Spike's friend?"

"Well, if ya want to get technical. He and I happen to be great… Chemistry partners."

"I thought that boy Jonathan was your partner?" Joyce inquired.

"You didn't let me finish. My Chemistry partner a… cross the room."

"Okay, well then I guess you won't want to go to some adult party with me as my date," Joyce said with her typical smile.

"Sorry mom. Booked. But there's always Giles."

"I know, but I feel bad always asking Rupert to come to all my events and I never go to anything he has."

"Like what? The National Librarians convention?" Buffy asked.

"I'm just assuming he has things to do as well."

"Sorry mom." Buffy quickly entered her room and shut the door. Her back was flush against the door. "That was close."

"That kinda hurt ya know. This carpet isn't very cushiony," Spike said, sitting on the end of her bed.

"Sorry, I went into panic mode."

"Hey, she participated in the whole betrothal thing, _and_ wants us to get along. This is probably what she wants."

"I doubt that when she engaged me to you she thought it was okay if we had sex before we got married," Buffy intervened.

"Yes, but if it's not me, it'll be someone else and she wouldn't want that."

"Just her?" Buffy asked, pouting out her bottom lip.

"Well, I guess, I might be a _little _perturbed." Spike stood up and walked over to her. When she was close enough, he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Only a little?"

"Well I don't like to get jealous. Green's not my color."

"Really? I think you'd look good in green."

"I do look good in green. It just doesn't compliment my skin tone well," Spike praised himself.

"Heaven forbid." Buffy said, holding up her right hand.

"Well I do-" Just then, Buffy's mom entered her room. Spike pushed Buffy away and yelled, "not ever want to see your hair in my hairbrush."

"I didn't touch your stupid hairbrush!"

"Then why is there long blonde hair in it?"

"_You_ have long blonde hair."

"Not that long."

"I wouldn't touch your stupid hairbrush. I wouldn't touch the space _around_ your hairbrush, now get out of my room."

"All I ask is you stop touching my stuff. Please and thank you." Spike stormed out. "Hi Joyce."

"That annoying little- how can you like him?"

"Buffy, please." Joyce put her hand over her forehead, implementing she was getting a headache. "Sweetie, all I wanted to do, was tell you Willow was on the phone."

"Oh okay. Thanks."

"Why don't you ever answer the phone up here? You do have one right. That's what that white contraption on your bed side table is."

"Yeah, but I turn off the ringer so it doesn't wake me up." Buffy picked up the receiver. "Hey Will."

Spike was in his room, putting on some jeans when he heard a knock. "I'm sorry too," he opened his door, "Mrs. Summers. I mean, Joyce. Hi."

"What're you sorry about?" Joyce asked.

"Uh… for fighting with Buffy. At least in front of you, that was just rude."

"It's all right Spike." Joyce noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh." He frantically picked up one of his fifteen black t-shirts and put it on. "And I'm sorry for that."

"Uh, Spike, do you know whether your father has plans for the New Year?"

"Probably not. He's a social gathering outcast."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"No problem." Joyce turned away and walked down the stairs.

"Yeah I know… I don't know we just started making out… yes I give you I told you so permission… Are you done?… Okay, do we have any plans for New Year's because if we don't, we need some… Yeah, I didn't think so." Spike entered Buffy's room. "Uh, Will, I gotta go… all right. Call ya later… Bye." She hung up her phone.

"Sorry about the pushing and the spat. Figured you wanted us to act less together like in front of your mum."

"I appreciate that." Buffy stood up and moved closer to him in a sexy, slinking motion. As she was about to give him a kiss she said, "That probably would've been sexier if I wasn't wearing my baggy flannel pajamas."

"It's still sexy." Spike pulled Buffy's face towards his and locked their lips. They had a sensual, loving kiss.

Buffy was the first to part. "I should get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs though."

"Promise?" Spike asked, before moving in.

Buffy placed her hand over his face. "No more kissing until you brush your teeth."

"Oh. Right." Spike started backing up. "I was gonna say the same thing but I didn't want to hurt your feelin's."

"My prince." Spike waved good bye and shut her door.

Downstairs Giles and Joyce were laughing about times passed and tragic New Year's events. "Sorry. I interrupted Happy Time," Spike noticed.

"No, son it's quite all right. Joyce has just asked me to a New Year's party and we started talking about past experiences."

"Oh, did he tell ya 'bout the time he kissed a male cross dresser, in a hot tub, and got a black eye from his wife?" Spike asked. Joyce stared at him with her mouth practically on the floor. "Guess not." _Think of something Spike._ "So, uh, how 'bout them Yankees? I mean the baseball team not the Americans."

Buffy came down the stairs, wearing a pair of boot cut jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few wisps of hair hanging loose. "Morning Mom. Morning Giles."

"Good morning Buffy. How was your Christmas night?" Giles asked.

"Pretty much the same as any other," she stated, walking to the cabinet. She pulled out a glass and gave Spike a secret look, which he caught.

"Honey, this is for you. It was in a pile of my mail from two days ago. I just forgot to give it to you." Joyce handed her a small white envelope. The return address was… _No way! Angel Connors?!_ Buffy opened it carefully, papercuts aren't the best thing in the world, and pulled out a paper the size of the one her mom had. "You are invited to a New Year's party held by Angel Connors."

"What?" Spike asked panicked.

"Angel Connors invited me to his New Year's party," she said nonchalantly. She turned and headed upstairs, leaving her clean glass in the sink. She walked up the stairs and to her room. It was weird. Just a few days ago she would've probably peed her pants, but now… now she had Spike. That was all she wanted. But then again, Angel's party would give her something to do, and it _had to_ be fun. Buffy picked up the phone and called Willow. "Hey Will. Can you come over?… Great. See you in a few."

"You gonna go to that?" Spike asked, making Buffy jump a little.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I don't have any other plans," Buffy defended.

"All right." He turned and went to his room. Once his door shut he started punching his pillows. "Stupid wanker! Bloody ponce! Big Forehead!" Each word was accentuated with a punch.

**Author's Note:** All I'm going to say is I have big plans coming up. And, my review elves would like to thank you for giving them something to do. They also celebrated by drinking the night away. Let me tell you now, elves can not hold their booze.


	18. Only I Can Slam My Door!

Chapter Eighteen

Spike looked down at the battered pillow. He looked at it sadly and fluffed it gently. "Sorry pillow." He laid it down on his bed and stood up. Spike put both his hands on his head and intertwined his fingers. _This bloody blows._ He dropped his hands and left his room. He walked to Buffy's room, where she was running her brush through her hair. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." Spike scratched the back of his head and took a couple steps into her room. "Uh, so… you're really goin' to this poofs party?"

"Yeah, why not? I got nothin' else to do and it sounds like fun."

"Yeah, loads of fun," he scoffed.

Buffy ceased her brushing and placed the comb on her nightstand. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'," Spike insisted, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Really? 'Cause the sarcasm hinted to something." Buffy rose from her desk and kept her eyes on Spike.

"Why are you goin' there?" Spike asked, a little whiney.

"Because he invited me and I think it'll be fun."

"So you're gonna go to this ponce's house where he lives _and_ has a bedroom _with_ a bed that is his."

"Yes, beds tend to reside in bedrooms," Buffy said slowly, trying to make him see how absurd he was acting. Spike shook his head because Buffy wasn't seeing his point. "Why wouldn't I go? I have no reason not to." She paused for minute, perceiving he was getting jealous. "Unless _you_ have a reason."

"Huh? No. Go ahead. Go to the wankers party. See if I care."

"I'm not doing this to make you jealous Spike, I'm doing this because it would be good for me. It'll be fun."

"You just happen to want to go to Captain Forehead's house, of all places, to have a good time."

"Can you just call him Angel or are you too immature for that?" Buffy asked with frustration.

"Just go. It's fine." Spike paced over to her window and watched the empty streets with animosity.

"Spike. Just tell me what you want." Spike took a small breath before turning his head to face her. "What do you want me to do?"

Spike walked over to her and took both her hands in his. "I don't want you to go."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So you're not goin'?" he asked with optimism.

"No I'm still going, I just wanted you to tell me what you really wanted to say." Buffy picked up a few stray clothes and tossed them in her hamper that was hidden in her closet.

"Well, where was the point in that?"

"For you to open up to me."

"Yeah but usually in the movies the chick caves and does what the guy asks."

"This isn't a movie Spike. If it were I would've asked for a comedy, not a drama."

"I'm _not_ bein' dramatic," Spike protested with his index finger pointed out.

"Whoah, put that away," she joked. Buffy curled his finger back.

"Can I at least come?"

"Did you get an invitation?"

"No, but you did."

"Yes but it has _my_ name on it. It doesn't say Buffy Summers and emotionally inept fiancée. However it _does _say bring a friend."

"There, I'm a friend."

"In what universe?"

"Since when did we start not gettin' along?" Spike asked, following Buffy out of her room and down the stairs.

Buffy stopped and turned to face him. "We are getting along, I just don't want you to come because I have a feeling you're not so much going to want to ignore Angel as introduce his face to your fist."

"I would never… yeah okay." Spike admitted.

There was a knock at the door. Buffy ran down the rest of the stairs and opened it. "Willow! Hey!" She went outside and shut it. "Guess who's New Year's party I got an invitation to?"

"Kari's? Ooo, Johnny Depp's?" Willow uttered, throwing in a joke.

"Big no. And sadly." She grabbed Willow's hands and held them tightly. "Angel Connors."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Buffy exclaimed, a huge smile taking over her face.

"I'm so happy for you." Willow gave her best friend a hug. "That is very worth not telling me on the phone." They let go of each other.

"I know. And, I want you to come with me. It says bring a friend and guess who I thought of?"

"Johnny Depp?"

"Actually yeah but it turns out he's busy that day. So then I thought all right, I'll go with my second choice."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I can bring Oz."

Buffy's smile turned into a fake one. "Uh, Oz?"

"Yeah. You know, Oz. My boyfriend."

"I know Will, but it says bring _a_ friend and I'm sure that's not code for more than one," Buffy debated.

"Can't your friend bring a friend?"

"Then where does it stop? Your friend could bring a friend and then they could bring a friend and so on and so forth until Angel's house is like Woodstock. I mean, don't get me wrong, Oz and I are buds. Two peas in a pod even, but I just don't want to push the guest list buttons."

"Ah, you're afraid of NYI," Willow stated.

"NYI?" Buffy asked, baffled.

"New Years interaction. You want me there, by myself, so I can be your safety net for bad conversations."

"No," Buffy protested. "Yes."

"Buffy, I can do that with Oz there. With him there it makes it easier because if one of us is in the bathroom, the other will be there to help."

"Does Oz ever go to the bathroom?" Buffy questioned.

Willow gave it a quick thought. "I don't know."

"Okay, so, you, me, and Oz at Angel's on New Year's Eve."

"Sounds great. I'll head home and call him."

"You can call from here."

"I know but I need to get home. I'll call you tomorrow though all right?"

"Okay. Bye Will!" Buffy waved to her friend as she climbed into her mom's station wagon and drove off. Buffy went back in the house and was greeted by Spike's sudden presence, making her jump. "You have _got_ to stop doing that. Seriously I will drop dead from that some day."

"Willow and Oz?"

"You were listening?" Buffy asked, offended.

"It's kind of hard to block out the squeal of a seventeen year old girl."

"I was _not_ squealing!"

"Please, for a minute there I thought I was at Old Mac Donald's," Spike insulted.

"Someone woke up on the grumpy side of the bed this morning."

"Maybe it's the knife that's jabbed in my back."

"Well I guess my aim's off. You're not dead!" Buffy yelled. She raced upstairs and into her room. Spike followed her and burst through her door. "Excuse me, you weren't invited."

"Seems to be happening a lot today."

"Not my problem."

"Buffy, please, just don't go to this party.," Spike begged.

"I'm not going to avoid Angel's because you have an ego issue."

"Is that the real excuse or is it because you still like him and hope to ring in the New Year with more than a kiss?"

Buffy threw her fist against his right cheek as hard as she could. He spun around and held it in pain. Buffy shook her fist from the sudden agony of her nerves, but made no noise so he wouldn't know.

Spike opened his mouth wide, making sure it wasn't broken. It felt like she just tossed a cement block at him. He looked at her, leaving his hand over his cheek. He gave her a small smile and shook his head. He stormed out and slammed her door shut.

Buffy opened it and yelled out, "Hey, only _I _can slam my door!" With that she belted it shut, making the whole floor shake.


	19. You and Spike Kissed! Willingly!

Chapter Nineteen

The next couple days were filled with more tension than usual between the un-loving couple. Buffy had Willow over every other night so she would have an excuse to be locked in her room. When Willow wasn't over, Spike went to Xander's so he could enjoy her lack of company there.

The big day had come, New Year's Eve. Willow stayed over at Buffy's so they could prepare themselves once they woke up. Buffy and Willow rushed down the stairs for early breakfast, well as early as a student wakes over vacation.

"Morning mom," Buffy said with a huge smile on her face. She placed a kiss on Joyce's left cheek.

"Morning," Joyce answered with a small chuckle. "Someone woke up on the sunny side of the bed."

"Not just sunny mom. The fabulous, awesome night to come side of the bed." Buffy grabbed her and Willow a white cereal bowl.

"What's tonight?"

"Angel's New Year's bash," Willow answered. "I'm surprised how contained she is right now."

"This is contained?"

"Well, I was expecting back flips and possibly a cheer."

"Back flips? I can do a back flip. I'll do one right now." Buffy put her bowl down and readied herself.

"No, Buffy please," Joyce interfered. "I just don't want you hurting yourself. Or my China."

"Cereal sounds like the best idea right now," Willow said, her lip pouty.

"You're right. A good day starts off with a good breakfast." Buffy grabbed the box of Cocoa Puffs from the cabinet and poured herself a bowl.

"And this is a good breakfast?" Joyce asked.

"We're in high school mom. Fake chocolate and sugar are two of our four food groups."

"What are the other two?"

"Pizza and Prozac."

"Will you at least eat a banana?" Joyce asked, ripping one free from the bunch.

"Sure. I can have a banana." Buffy grabbed the banana from her mom after pouring milk in her bowl.

"Can you have a banana too Willow?" Joyce offered her one.

"Thank you Mrs. Summers." Willow put away the milk and followed Buffy upstairs after grabbing the banana.

The front door opened and Spike and Xander walked through. "I'm just saying, if you're going to breast feed, can you at least do it somewhere private."

"Xander she's not gonna walk to a bathroom just to feed her kid."

"Well I'm not sure I feel comfortable living in a society where women breast feed openly."

"That's how the society feels about you." They trudged to the kitchen for some breakfast food. The Harris's idea of food is Fruit Roll-Ups and beer. "Morning Joyce."

"Good morning Spike. Good morning Xander."

"Hey Joyce. You didn't happen to cook any scrambled eggs and bacon did ya?" Xander asked, plopping down on a stool.

"Actually, no I didn't. Would you like me too?"

"That would be-"

"Unnecessary," Spike intruded. "We can have cereal."

"We _can_, but eggs and bacon sounds simply-" Xander looked over at Spike who was giving him his 'don't tread on me' stare. "Disgusting right now. Ugh, all the eggs and the… pig bits. I'm feelin' coo coo for Cocoa Puffs. Hold the sarcastic comments please." Xander knew the approaching remark once the words left his mouth.

Spike threw his hands up. "No comment." He grabbed two bowls and the Cocoa Puffs. "Pour mine too."

"What am I your little imp?" Xander asked.

"Would you prefer to eat the lint from your pockets?"

"Pouring." Xander filled both bowls. Spike slid over the milk and then got them some spoons. Xander slid back the milk, after pouring the desired amount in their breakfast cereal. Spike grabbed a bowl and headed upstairs.

"It was a pleasure sitting in your kitchen Joyce," Xander shmoozed as he took his bowl.

"Well thank you Xander. I hope we can do it again."

"Count on it." Xander smiled and went up the stairs. He noticed Spike was listening through Buffy's door. "Isn't your room this way?" Spike put his right index finger to his lips, telling Xander to be quiet. "Are they talking about something interesting? Horrible rashes? Revealing underwear stories?"

"Xander, shut up," Spike whispered.

"Kissed? You and Spike! Willingly?!"

"I know. Crazy huh?"

"Kissed?" Xander asked, his mouth full of Cocoa Puffs.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. We just… did. And we actually wanted to. Then that night we slept together."

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed.

"When I say slept together I mean in the same bed. Not sex."

Willow put her hand to her heart. "Scared me for a minute."

"We were getting along great until this whole invitation thing. He is _so_ jealous."

"So?" Willow asked, a huge smile taking over her face.

"What?"

"How was it? The kiss?"

"It was-"

"Ow!" Xander exclaimed.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other, both puzzled. Buffy stood from her bed and walked to the door. Spike darted down the hallway and into his room. Xander tried balancing his bowl while holing his lip in pain. "Xander?"

Xander stopped and turned around. "Hey Buffy."

"What're you doing?" Buffy stepped into the hallway.

"I just… I was in the bathroom and stubbed my toe on the… wall."

"You brought your cereal in the bathroom with you?"

"I was hungry."

"Ew!" She went in her room and shut her door.

Xander made it to Spike's room and entered. "Man, you left me hangin' there."

"You're the one that made noise."

"Ya know what, let's pay attention to the important matter at hand."

"You mean the kiss," Spike said, knowing what he was thinking.

"No, my lip. I think it's gonna swell up like a balloon. Can you see the bite marks?" Xander put the bowl on his bedside table and rolled his lip over.

"Xander!" Spike stood up and walked away from him.

"Kidding… Kinda." He slid his tongue over the injured surface. "So you and Buffy kissed?"

"Christmas night. And the day after." Spike fell on his bed.

"Intense." Xander dropped down on the mattress. "How was it?"

Spike gave it a quick thought, knowing the answer from playing the events over and over in his head. "Really good."

"Who'd of thought."

Spike arose and started pacing. "And now she's going to Captain Forehead's New Year's Eve party."

"Who?"

"Angel."

"Oh." Xander thought about it for a minute. "Ha, he does have an extreme forehead doesn't he?"

"Ya don't understand. This guy who Buffy's had a crush on, for who knows how long, invited her to a party where you kiss at midnight, if not sooner. He wants to kiss _my_ fiancée! Maybe even more."

"You're really pissed right now. Gotta say, feelin' a little panicky."

"I'm not gonna hurt _you_ Xander."

"I know," he said with a laugh. Xander nonchalantly moved a couple inches away from Spike.

"Aww, you like him," Willow said adoringly.

"That does not deserve an aww."

"Of coarse it does. You love your fiancée. A very good thing in my book." Buffy was smiling almost was much as Willow. "Why don't you take him?"

"Because he was being a jerk earlier and this way I can make him jealous."

"Buffy, this isn't a soap opera or a Friday night movie. You should ask the person you like to go to parties and other… things." Willow held Buffy's hands.

"But he's being a pain in the butt and I would prefer to be away from him. When I'm around him it could either go extremely good or extremely bad but when I'm not around him, it tends to go good most the time. Now, I would like to ring in the New Year's on a good note, so please, no more 'ask Spike' talk."

Willow sighed. "Agreed."

"Good. Now, we need to pick out our outfits."

**Author's Note:** Yes I know, this is chapter 18, but funny thing, I realized that when I was loading up chapter twenty, there wasn't even a nineteen. So, I went back and checked what happened. Turns out I forgot to post the real chapter eighteen. So chapter eighteen is actually new to you.


	20. I Personally Wanna Crash a Party

Chapter Twenty

Buffy opened up her closet. Her hands remained on the handles of the doors, her mind was too occupied with the problem of finding the perfect outfit. Her eyes skimmed the spagetti strapped shirts, short skirts and dresses. "This is impossible."

"You have tons of clothes."

Buffy's head turned to Willow. "Exactly. The decisions are too various and too many. First I have to figure out if I want to wear a dress or not. If I don't, then what skirt do I wear? Or should I wear pants? Then I have to find the right shirt and the right shoes."

"Buffy," Willow got up from the floor and put her arm around her, "you're just thinking too much about it. Just reach in, pull something out and then, there ya go."

"Is that how you get dressed for school?"

"No," Willow quickly denied.

"Then I couldn't possibly consider doing that for a party," Buffy whined.

"Well why don't you flip through everything and pull out the stuff that _might_ work. Then we'll take it from there."

"Okay."

"Okay." Willow turned around and picked up their cereal bowls. "I'm just gonna bring these downstairs."

"All right," Buffy plopped a dress on the floor with a pile already made up of five dresses and eight shirts.

Willow walked into the hall and headed down the stairs. She watched her steps until she made it to the bottom. She shuffled towards the kitchen and to the sink. "Hey Willow."

Willow revolved to head back upstairs. "Hey Spike."

"Uh, how's it goin'?"

"Good," Willow said slowly, unsure of where this was going.

"You goin' to this New Year's thing too?"

"Uh huh." Willow stood there, waiting for him to say something. After a thirty-second silence she started walking past him.

"Willow," Spike forced out. She stopped immediately and faced him. "Is Buffy still into Angel?"

"Last I knew." She smiled and headed up to Buffy's room.

"Bloody fantastic." Spike slammed his fist down on the island.

Buffy was sorting the clothes into piles. "There you are. Okay, I'm separating them into piles of t-shirts, skirts, dresses, jackets, spagetti straps, long sleeves, and sweaters."

"Buffy, the point of this exercise is so you don't have that many piles," Willow commented.

"But you said you wanted to see all the might works. Well, these are them and their might workiness."

"Is that half your closet?"

"I'd say a close two thirds."

Willow sighed and put her face in her hands. "Okay. I'm gonna look through and downsize, unless you think _you_ can do that."

"I can do that." Buffy looked at her clothes, lips pursed. _What to do. What to do._ "Ah, okay. The sweaters and long sleeves can go because it isn't that cold and sweaters can make you look bigger than you are."

"There we go. Two piles down." Willow helped Buffy out by hanging them back in the closet."

"This dress makes me look short. This one makes my thighs look like tree trunks." Buffy tossed two black dresses to the side. "The rest are good." Buffy fiddled through the rest of the wardrobe choices leaving two t-shirts, three skirts, three dresses and two jackets.

"Okay I suggest this cute sideways striped skirt and this light green top that'll reveal your shoulders. And possibly this dusty jean jacket for cover-up."

Buffy looked at the outfit placed on the bed for her. "This is great. Thanks Willow." She gave her a big hug in gratitude. _That saved me a major headache._ "Now I will repay the favor, and pick out _your_ outfit."

"Uh, Buffy, can I add that these clothes aren't really my thing."

"I know, but this is a New Year's party. Ring in the New Year with a new you. Oh, unless you don't want to," Buffy changed her voice, realizing she hadn't considered her best friends thoughts on the subject.

"I just want to feel comfortable."

"I understand."

Nine hours later after primping, showering, dressing, reprimping, strategies, Joyce and Giles's departure, and Oz's arrival, Willow and Buffy were ready for Angel's party. Buffy walked out of her room wearing the sideways striped skirt, light green shirt and dusty jean jacket. Her hair was down and she was wearing knee high black boots. Willow was wearing a dark jean skirt that cut off just below the knee, a rusty orange t-shirt with long white sleeves underneath and white sneakers.

"Hey," Oz greeted Willow before their quick kiss.

"Hey." Willow looked at his typical jeans and rock band t-shirt. "You look good."

"Thanks. You too. A little different," Oz replied.

"Different?" Willow questioned, wondering if it was in a bad way.

"In a good way."

"In a good way like I should dress like this more often?" Willow was always insecure and unsure of herself.

"Which ever Willow is secure enough to hold my hand and once and awhile kiss me, is the one I like the most." Willow smiled at his adorable comment and gave him a kiss a couple seconds longer than the first.

"Will you two stop? You're bloody givin' my cavities," Spike remarked. He and Xander were on the couch eating popcorn and watching some action flick.

"Shut up Spike. Just because you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you get to abuse others who do," Buffy spat out.

"You're right, I _don't_ have a girlfriend. I'm stuck with an annoying, loud mouthed fiancée instead."

"I'd rather have that than an arrogant, overbearing drone with bad hair." Buffy stormed out of the house and slammed the door. Willow bit her lower lip and carefully slid out the door, pulling Oz out by his hand.

"That girl's gonna make my veins pop out of head and my hair fall out."

"Look at this. Who goes for a run in the park and decides, 'ya know what, there's too many people here. Luckily I brought my knife for just such an occasion.'"

"I mean, she's the one leavin' to go to some prat's party."

"And killing the hot dog vender? Was that really necessary? So a hot dog is $2.15. You're the one that chose to live in the city. Things tend to be more expensive."

"I don't have bad hair," Spike said, running his hands over his scalp.

"Some how I have a feeling both of us aren't talking about the movie," Xander observed.

"I lost interest once you told me the name of the movie."

"It's somewhere up here. It says 1130," Buffy repeated. She was holding the invitation tightly in her hand so there was no way to lose it.

"1126. 1128. 11…" Oz stopped the car so they could look at the mansion before their eyes. It was three stories with a huge circular driveway around a giant fountain. "30," Willow finished.

"This is amazing."

"Suddenly I feel underdressed. I should've worn a chain or something," Oz quipped. He pulled in and parked his van at the front of the line of cars.

They hopped out of the van and walked to the seven-foot tall doors. Buffy ran her fingers through her hair quickly. When the door opened she quickly faced the aperture. Angel was dressed in a dark grey sweater and black pants. "Buffy." He said surprised. "You made it."

_Why do I suddenly feel uninvited._ "Well this is our first of many stops tonight," Buffy quickly stated, making him feel like his party wasn't important.

"Oh, well I hope you enjoy it as long as you're here. Hey Willow. Hey, aren't you in that band?" Angel asked, his finger pointed at Oz. "The… the ate my baby-"

"Dingoes Ate my Baby," Oz corrected.

"Yeah. You guys are good."

"Careful, I might blush," Oz wisecracked. He held Willow's hand and walked in first. Buffy followed Willow.

Angel shut the door, keeping his eyes on Buffy. "Wow, lots of people."

"Yeah. There are more out back in the pool and hot tub."

"You're not worried about anything breaking?" Buffy asked, a little uneasy around the expensive looking things.

"No. If something breaks my parents won't notice. I'm also charging admission for the beer. But not the special people."

"Who are the special people?" Buffy asked, realizing he didn't ask for any cash.

"Pretty much…" Angel acted like he was giving it deep thought, rethinking each person that came. "You." He smiled at Buffy, showing off his pearly whites.

"Really?" Buffy face consisted of just a smile right now. Angel placed his hand on the cusp of her back and showed her around.

Spike looked at the clock. It was 11:03. Xander was debating on which movie to pop in next. "I don't' know which one. Sexual content or comedic plot?" Xander held up the two choices.

"I personally wanna crash a party."

**Author's Note:** Okay, in case you didn't check out the note at the bottom of chapter nineteen, chapter eighteen is new to you. Nineteen, which you know as eighteen, is really nineteen and now is nineteen and the real eighteen is eighteen. Basically you haven't read eighteen yet, so even though you know what happens, please check it out and let me know what ya think. Lata!


	21. I Can Stand for That

Chapter Twenty-One

"Yeah I saw you at the football games," Angel yelled to Buffy over the loud music. They were standing about three feet apart from each other. Buffy was standing with one foot out to the side while Angel leaned against the wall.

"Glad to know I catch someone's interest."

"You're a cheerleader. It's basically the job description."

"They occasionally ask us to go out on the field and yell out stuff once and awhile too," Buffy cracked.

Angel started to laugh. "You're funny."

"Thanks." Buffy looked into the next room and saw Oz and Willow smiling at each other, looking like they were the only two people in the room. "I'm gonna go get a refill," Buffy yelled, holding up her glass that had about an inch left of red liquid. "I'll be right back." She made her way past the boy in the green hat, clutching to a houseplant as he barfed in its pot, and weaved through the cluster of bodies that were grinding on each other. "Hey you guys."

"Buffy? What's up?" Willow asked, keeping her arms around her boyfriend.

"I think I'm sick."

"Oh no." Willow quickly gave Buffy all her attention and felt her forehead. "Do you have a fever? Or a tummy ache?"

"No," Buffy said in a whine. "I don't understand what's going on."

"You don't know where you are?!" Willow asked, afraid for Buffy's condition.

"No, I know I'm at Angel's, but I don't want to be."

"I think she's delirious. Are her pupils dilated?" Oz asked. Willow took her hand off Buffy's head and looked closely at her eyes.

"All I've wanted was to have Angel Connors recognize my existence. Finally he does but… I don't want it."

Willow started catching on to what was really wrong with Buffy. She wished she would've just come out and said it instead of making her worry over whether her friend needed some rest or a run to the ER. "Is this about Spike?"

"Yes. I swore I would never like him and stay as far away from him as I could. Now, I've gone over to enemy lines, and I like it there. I'm a traitor. I put down my green sword and accepted my red one on the dark side."

"Huh?" Willow asked.

"Star Wars reference," Oz cleared up. "But equally puzzling as to how she knows that."

Buffy put her head in her hands. Willow gently placed her hand on her back. "Let's go out back and talk okay?" Buffy nodded and led the way.

Oz stood in place, figuring they were going to have a girl moment. "I'll be here," he shouted to Willow.

Out back people were making out and playing volleyball in the pool. Buffy walked around the side of the house being greeted by a couple kissing. "Oh, sorry." She just walked straight out into the yard. She stopped once they were about twenty feet from the house. "I don't want to be with Angel. I want to be with Spike. Although I probably screwed things up royally with him. He just still gets on my nerves sometimes and I can't hold it in."

"You shouldn't." Willow mildly rubbed her back.

"But I shouldn't yell at him either. Like that spat back at the house. It was like Ike and Tina back there."

"Buffy, if this is how you feel you have to tell him. Spike can't read your mind."

"I know. I was just so confused about what I wanted. I thought that this was really what I wanted because I wanted this specific thing for so long. But I just wanted to feel a part of something. And only one other person makes me feel that." Buffy's eyes started to glaze over.

"Wanna go back to your house?" Willow asked cheerily.

Buffy smiled. "Very much, please." Willow took Buffy's hand and led her back into the house.

Angel spotted them and jogged over with a beer in his right hand. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm gonna go get Oz," Willow informed before she left.

"Sorry. I was just talking to Willow."

"That's okay. I was worried you left."

"Yeah, about that. I'm on my way out."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah I told you, we have other parties to go to."

"Can't you at least stay until midnight?" Angel insisted.

"Sorry." Buffy walked past him and over to Willow. "You two ready?"

"Yup." Willow answered. Willow intertwined her fingers with Oz's and they headed out the door. As they walked down the pathway, talking to each other, Spike and Xander made their way to the door.

They opened the door without a second thought. They were surprised at how much bigger it looked on the inside. "This is like Hugh Hefner's house," Xander said as he looked at the tall ceilings.

"Where are the half naked girls?" Spike asked.

"Probably hanging out in the cave like hot tub." Spike gave Xander a puzzled look. "What? I was bored and there was nothing else on tv."

"So you watched Hugh Hefner on _Cribs_?"

"It was that or another one star flick about aliens taking over the world." Xander looked into the next room and recognized someone he knew. "I'm gonna go this way." He walked towards a brunette who was wearing a short brown skirt and white button up shirt. "Cordelia Chase," Xander said.

"I thought I smelled loser," she replied with a smile.

"Where's your Barbie gang? Off getting their makeup fixed and hair built up high to make up for brain loss?"

"You would know about lack of brains wouldn't you Harris?"

Xander looked shocked. "She says my last name. And here I thought someone changed it to 'move'."

"Don't be ridiculous. No one would take time out of their schedule for you."

"That's funny, that's what everyone else says about you." Xander walked away from her with a smile on his face.

Spike stood in the doorway of every room to give it a look over. He didn't see Buffy anywhere. He spotted Angel but he paid no attention to him once he realized she wasn't around him. Spike trudged up the stairs and checked out every room. The only one he couldn't open was the bathroom and there was a line about fifteen people long. "Hey, is Buffy in there?" Spike asked the next guy in line.

"Who?" he asked, his breath reeked of beer. He was obviously wasted and having troubles standing still, his body was swaying.

"Buffy Summers."

"Is it a guy or girl man?"

"She's a girl."

"Does she have a penis? Because the person who went in there had one."

Spike made a disgusted face and walked away. _Where is she? Maybe she left. Or maybe she's stowed away in a closet, unconscious, waiting there until Angel does her bodily harm._ Spike ran down the stairs and stormed over to Angel.

"Oh hey-" Spike threw a right hook to Angel's jaw before he finished his sentence. He fell flat on the floor.

"Where is she?" he demanded. A circle quickly formed around him, the three guys Angel was talking to pushed people back.

Angel opened his jaw wide to make sure it was still intact. It was. "Who?"

"Buffy. Where is she?"

"She left."

"Really? Where'd she go? Your spank bank?" He punched Angel again. "Or is she waiting in your room because she was givin' too many roofies?" He went to punch Angel again but he blocked it and slammed his fist into Spike's abdomen. Spike stammered back.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about pal."

"You better stay away from her," Spike warned, his eyes very serious.

"I can't help it if she wants to talk to me."

"Well you better walk away next time."

"What're you her bodyguard?"

Spike went to give Angel a left hook but he blocked it, leaving his right cheek open. Angel spun to the side, very disoriented. "I'm her fiancée." He turned and walked away. Angel charged him from behind and slammed Spike onto the ground. He turned Spike over and punched him in the face. Spike kicked his leg up under Angel and rolled him over his head. Spike whirled around in a crouch.

Outside Willow, Oz and Buffy were getting ready to get in the car. Oz opened both doors for Willow and Buffy. As Buffy was heading in, she noticed a black blazer. "Spike?" She went around the car and walked off.

"Buffy?" Willow gave Oz a concerned look and followed her. Oz shut the doors and accompanied Willow.

Buffy made it to the car and looked in. She saw a backpack, that looked liked Xander's, in between the front seats. She looked back at Angel's house. "Spike's here."

"Fight!" a guy screamed to everyone outside the house. People rushed through the door. Willow and Buffy exchanged glances and charged Angel's.

Spike punched Angel, making him slam into the bar. Angel blocked his next punch and jabbed Spike's stomach. Spike kicked Angel's side, grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him around and back into the side of the bar.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled as she pushed her way to the front of the audience.

Spike whirled around and saw her. She was all right. "Buffy." He had blood running out of his nose and on the side of his lip.

"What are you doing?"

"I was worried about you."

Buffy smiled at him. "Come on, let's go." Buffy wrapped Spike's left arm around her neck and put her arm around his back. She helped him walk outside.

"Well that was fun," Oz stated.

"And we made it out before New Year's."

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!!" Everyone screamed from in and around the house.

"Almost." Oz smiled before he kissed Willow.

Buffy put her other arm on Spike's right side so she was facing him. "Can you stand on your own?"

"Not sure." Buffy moved in and gave him a quick kiss. "Oh, I can stand for that." Spike placed his hands on Buffy's hips and pulled her in for another, deeper kiss.


	22. You're Getting Hotter

Chapter Twenty-Two

"G'night Buffy. G'night Spike," Willow called after them as the exited the van and up the walkway. "Call me tomorrow."

"I'd love to Will, but I don't know your number."

Buffy punched his stomach kiddingly. "She was talking to me." Buffy turned her attention to Willow and answered, "I promise Will. Night Oz!"

"Night Buffy. Night Spike." Oz turned his attention to the road and drove off.

Spike raised his hand in the air as a response. "Well, that was fun." They walked up the wooden steps and to the door.

"It isn't even over yet. It's actually just begun." Buffy smiled and placed her hands on Spike's neck. She put her forehead against his and then punched it up so she could contact his lips. They started kissing and hands started wandering. Buffy fiddled for the doorknob, desperate to keep kissing Spike. She spun around so Spike was the first to enter. Buffy stopped and put her hand over her mouth.

Spike noticed Buffy's wide eyes and turned around. Buffy's hand immediately covered his mouth so nothing would leave it. They watched for a couple seconds, trying to take in the fact Spike's dad was kissing Buffy's mom. Once Giles started leaning her over the island, Buffy took back her hand to cover her eyes, which Spike seconded. They shielded their eyes as they quietly jogged up the steps.

Spike followed Buffy into her room and shut the door softly. "That was gross!" Buffy yelled in a whisper.

"Gotta say that pokin' my eyes out, jumped pretty high on my list of 'to do's'," Spike agreed.

"I have enough trouble trying to forget what my mom had to do to bring me into this world, I don't want to actually see her do stuff like that."

Spike shook his head. "Stop talkin' 'bout it!" He put his hands on his head trying to black the invisible memory path. Buffy walked over to Spike and kissed him quickly. His head popped up to look at her. "You're thinking about kissing at a time like this."

"If, heaven forbid, they start making noise, I don't wanna hear it. Now shut up and kiss me."

"Yes mame." Spike rested his hands on her hips and kissed her passionately. Buffy's hands slid down his shirt, under it's bottom and up his smooth, toned chest. Spike stopped and held his arms up. Buffy gently raised the shirt over his head and tossed it on her floor. Their lips met each others again, this times their tongues intertwining. Spike slipped off Buffy's jacket and pulled off her shirt, her skin getting goosebumps from every brush his fingers performed. Buffy pulled him closer to deepen their kiss while Spike walked her over to the bed. …

When sunlight struck, Buffy yawned as a retort. She rolled over and saw Spike's back. She ran kisses over his soft skin and ended with a peck on the cheek. She got up from her bed, slipped on her robe and went downstairs. In the kitchen Joyce was glowing. Buffy heard a quick shuffle before she entered, probably Giles moving away from her mom.

"Good morning honey," Joyce greeted.

"Morning."

"I didn't hear you come in last night."

"Could've fooled me," she said under her breath.

"What?" Joyce kindly asked.

"Uh, lame party."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah well…" Buffy trailed off. Giles sat on a barstool and read the paper. He took occassional sips of tea. "So, how was your guys's night. Get to have food, fun, sex, ancient things?"

Giles tea quickly exploded from his mouth, all over his paper and Joyce knocked over the frying pan with two uncooked pancakes. "What'd you say?" Giles asked.

"Food?"

"After that."

"Ancient things?"

"Before that."

"Checks?"

"You said checks?" Giles cleared.

"Yeah, mom says people tend to buy some things at these events," Buffy covered.

"Oh, uh, yes actually we got a big one," Joyce answered.

"I would hope so," Buffy mumbled' as she opened the cereal cabinet.

"What honey?"

"No Special K." Buffy shook the empty box.

"Oh. I'll go get you some more when I go to the store."

"Kay, thanks." Buffy poured herself some orange juice and took a big gulp.

Spike came down the stairs wearing black jeans and a black "wife beater." He rubbed his eyes as he made his way into the kitchen. "Morning son."

"Mornin' Dah. Mornin' Joyce."

"Good morning." Joyce put the plate of pancakes on the island. "You hungry?"

Spike nodded and leaned over the island. Buffy quickly waved her hands to get his attention. Spike looked at her with confusion. Buffy motioned to her mom and his dad and put her two pointer fingers together to represent kissing. Spike immediately rose his hands and looked disgusted. "Actually, not that hungry Joyce." He left the room and went upstairs.

"That was strange. What's wrong with him?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"I don't know, I'm not his mood ring." Buffy took her juice and went to her room. Spike came in a minute later, his hands freshly washed. Buffy laughed when she saw him shake his hands to remove the excess water.

"I just touched my dad's sex territory. You have any idea how much therapy this could cause me?"

"Aw, poor baby. Why don't you tell Buffy all about it." Buffy sat on the end of her bed and patted the spot next to her. Spike consented and sat down. He leand his head on her shoulder. "Now, tell me what I can do to help?"

"Can you rewind time?"

"Nope."

"Can you erase my memory?"

"Sorry," Buffy apologized.

"How about making me pass arithmetic?"

"Once I figure that out I'm going to be the first client." Buffy kissed Spike's forehead.

"Well I feel a little better." Buffy smiled and pecked his cheek. "A little bit better." Buffy moved to the top of his lip. "You're getting hotter." Spike placed his hand on the back of her head and delicately pulled her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure How you would spell Dad with the English version where you don't say the other 'd' so I went with Dah, just in case some of you were thinking 'she misspelled dad.'


	23. What Do You Want to Do?

Chapter Twenty-Three

After making out for a couple minutes, Spike and Buffy laid on her bed. Buffy's head rested on Spike's chest and she was examining his hand. Her right index finger traced every line with the smallest touch that made his skin tingle. "What would you like to do the rest of the day?" Buffy asked.

"I was happy with what we were doin' luv."

"I was too, but it's the last day left before school starts and I feel like getting out and doing something."

"How 'bout a picnic?"

"Seriously?" Buffy asked, her head turning to look him in the eye to see if he was sincere.

"Is that what _you_ want to do?"

"Definitely wasn't the first thing that came to mind."

"I was just sayin' if you thought of it but didn't want to say so, I would be willing to do it."

"You'd be _willing_? That's sweet," she said sarcastically.

"What would _you_ like to do?"

"I asked you first," Buffy stated.

"So? I asked you second."

"So? By asking first you have to answer first."

"And I answered, so I asked first after that."

"You didn't answer it. You said something you thought I would want to do, thus the thought wasn't yours." Buffy turned over onto her stomach, letting go of his hand.

"But I still said it."

"Yes, but you also said you said it because you thought I wanted to say it."

"But I still said it even though I said it because I thought you wanted to say it."

"How long are going to continue this opposition?"

"Until you drop it first," Spike said with a smirk.

"Fine, consider it dropped." She turned back over to her back and resided her head on his stomach. It was silent for a few moments before Buffy asked, "so what should we do?"

As if on queue, Buffy's mom called up the stairs. "Buffy! Willow's on the phone!"

Buffy slid over Spike's belly and reached for her phone. "Hey Will… No, we're not doing anything…" Spike was kissing her side and fingers, making her occasionally giggle. "I didn't even think of that… Oh, hold on there's someone on the other line. Be right back." Buffy pushed the Talk button. "Hello?… Hey Xander… Yeah, hold on." Buffy held the phone back for Spike to take. "Hurry up, Willow's on the other line." She sat back on her knees because Spike wanted to sit up.

"Hey Xander. Where were you last night? You just disappeared… What happened?… No way!… How!… Uh huh…"

"Spike, Willow's on the other line."

He held is finger up to tell her one minute. "That is amazing… No, I justc an't believe it. I mean, I can, but I can't…"

"Spike, seriously." Buffy reached for the phone but Spike jerked away. "Spike." She tried again but he held her back. "Give me the phone." Spike rolled off the bed, keeping it to his ear.

"How was it?"

"Spike, let me just tell Willow I'll call her back."

"Interesting? That's it?… Nice."

"Spike. Phone. Now."

"Xander I gotta go." He pushed the Talk button. "Hey Willow… Yeah, she's right here." Spike handed off the phone.

Buffy took it and pushed him away. "Hey Will, sorry about that. Spike was being disagreeable."

"You have no idea what Xander was tellin' me. It happened to be very important."

"Like what?"

"He slept with Cordelia."

Buffy's mouth dropped. "Cordelia Chase?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"I didn't get that far."

"Yes he said Cordelia Chase… I know… Yeah, what did you want to do?… That sounds cool. Let me ask Spike." Buffy covered the receiver and asked, "Do you want to hang out with Will and Oz and have a movie day?"

"Wouldn't we be stuck inside?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you wanted to go out."

"See, going somewhere else that isn't home is considered going out."

"If that's what you want."

"Well what do you want?"

"I wouldn't mind a movie night as long as you don't make me watch Dirty Dancing or some other chick flick."

"There's a no chick flicks guarantee."

"Then that sounds fun."

Buffy removed her hand and told Willow, "That's good… Yeah, we'll drive over… All right, we'll see you in a bit. Bye." She walked over to her bed stand and hung up her phone. Buffy gave Spike an enticing look.

"I'm gonna go call Xander."

"Oh." _Shut down._ "Okay. I'll just change."

"All right." He left her room and shut her door.

"I didn't really wanna make out anyway." She pouted as she opened her closet.

Spike dialed up Xander's. "Uh hi, is Xander there?…Oh. Do you know where he was goin'?… Oh, okay. Thanks." He hung up the phone and stood up from his bed. Xadner came rushing into his room. "Holy Xander."

"Thanks man."

"Well I was actually talking about how I just hung up trying to talk to you but getting Miss Center of the Universe in the bed? That's astoundin' mate."

"I know. One minute we were arguing with each other and then she was all over me. It was, bam Cordelia lips," Xander visioned.

"Sounds stunning."

"It was. And we slept in Angel's parent's bed because they had like four locks on their door."

"Extra security, good call." Spike looked at his door when he heard a knock. Buffy was on the other side. "Are we still goin' to Willow's?"

"If you want."

"Well, I figured you'd want to change."

"Not for movie day. We always dress in our pajamas."

"Oh." Buffy could tell he felt a little uncomfortable. "Ya know, I can just call them and have Oz pick me up and you can hang out with Xander."

"No I want to hang out with you."

"Right here," Xander stated.

"It's okay. I don't want you to feel obligated to come. I don't want to be the girlfriend who makes her boyfriend do everything she wants to. I want you to have fun with whatever you're doing."

"But I want to do the movie thing."

"Are sure? Seriously, you don't have to. I can just go."

Spike took her hands in his. "I want. To hang out. With you."

"Okay. Just, let me know when you're ready. Hi Xander."

"Hey Buffy." Spike shut the door as Buffy walked off. "Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"That I slept with Cordelia."

"Stop being paranoid."

"So you didn't?"

"No, I did, but-"

"Dude, don't go around telling everybody. She might not want to do it again."

"All right. Lips are sealed."

"Thank you. Now, I'm gonna head home and wait for her call."

"You left the phone call in her hands?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah. Why not?" Spike made an 'not good' face. "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you're face did."

"I hate when it does that."

"Is she not gonna call?"

"Just go home and she might call."

"Might? My sex life is dependent on a might. That's not good."

"You're gonna hyperventilate mate."

"I think I'm having trouble breathing. And there's a pain in my side. Maybe it's an ulcer. I might have three days 'til I die. Now I'm getting dizzy. I'm gonna pass out and end up in a hospital aren't I? All alone with the scary male nurses and tubes comin' and going from my body."

"Xander! You just need to go home and relax."

"Right. Relax. I can do that." Xander tripped over his own feet into the hall. "Ow! I think my knees just broke."

"Xander, stop bein' dramatic."

"I'm not, look, I can't get up."

"You're not trying."

"How do you know? Maybe this is me trying and I'm just broken, hence the not getting up." Xander stayed on the floor, not moving.

Spike grabbed him by the right arm and pulled him to his feet. "There, see."

"Okay."

"How did you get here?"

"I ran."

"You ran! From your house!"

"Yeah, seems kinda stupid now."

"Why don't you get in my car and I'll drive you home," Spike insisted.

"Good idea. I need some rest before Cordelia's call. I need to be in my game."

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah fine." He ran down the stairs, jumping the last three, and out the door.


	24. Rumor

Chapter Twenty-Four

Spike entered his room and looked in the back of his closet. Shoved in the back corner was a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. He didn't like wearing these, they looked stupid, but Buffy said they dress in pajamas and he didn't want to break tradition just because he didn't feel like it. _It's only one embarrassin' night._ He replaced his black pants with the pajamas. "Oh bloody hell," he said, looking down at his jester trousers. "I look like a bloody poof." He shook his head and left the room. He went to Buffy's room and knocked on the door. "Ready luv?"

"Just a sec." Buffy grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a bun. She grabbed her thin black pullover and opened her door. The second she opened it she exhaled a quick laugh and covered her mouth.

"What?"

Buffy held back a smile and said, "Nothing. You just look… different."

"That's not what you wanted to say."

"No it's not, but let's pretend it is." Her eyes wandered down to the pants and she broke in a laugh. "Are you serious about this?" she asked through gasps.

"You said you wear pajamas so-"

"So you called up your circus buddies and had you send them some clown pants."

"They're not clown pants. They're basic plaid pants."

"But on you they might as well be clown pants." Buffy took a deep breath to compose herself. "Look-" she started laughing when she saw the pants. Buffy closed her eyes and said, "I'd rather you go naked than in those. So please go back in your room and wear some clothes that didn't belong to Bozo."

"Thank you." He bolted into his room and tossed the clothes away with disgust. He grabbed his black pants and put them back on. "Much better." He left his room, this time with a smile and met Buffy in the hall.

"Much better," Buffy said with a smile before moving in for a kiss.

Spike gladly obliged. "I thought so too. Oh, before we head to Willow's we gotta drop Xander off."

When they got outside, Buffy noticed Xander having a conversation with himself. His hands were moving like he was trying to convince someone of something. "What is he doing?"

"Hell if I know." Once they opened the doors to Spike's blazer he stopped.

"Buffy, can I ask you a question? Man to woman?"

"I'm the woman right?"

"Yeah," Xander replied, not giving it a sarcastic thought.

"Then yes."

"What would you have to hear from someone you hated, but slept with, in order to have you sleep with them again?"

"What would _I_ need to hear or what would Cordelia Queen of All need to hear?"

"Cordelia would be more helpful."

"Honestly Xander, I have no clue. She is either too complex or too simple for me to understand," Buffy stated.

"But you're a woman. You're suppose to get each other because God knows no one else does."

"Well we don't."

Xander put his head in his hands. "You see how unknowing you women are? Men get each other no matter what."

"That's because there's not much to you."

"Which I gotta is a relief."

From then on, they all supported the silence that hung in the air until Xander was dropped off. "Good luck."

"Thanks man. You too." They did their little handshake and he got out. Buffy moved up to the front seat and buckled in.

"Sorry ma'am but you have to pay a toll." Buffy pulled him in for a quick, deep kiss. "Whoah."

"I don't want to be late. We're cuttin' it close."

"How do I get there?"

"Turn around and go straight." Spike gave the road a quick look and performed a u-turn. "So, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Would ya stop? If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. Is this really that dull?"

"No, it's a lot of fun. I was just checking."

"For the fiftieth time."

"Don't be so dramatic… forty-seventh." They both smiled.

"What do you do?"

"Sit, eat popcorn-left- and play a couple games in between." She was glad to see he was actually listening to her because he performed the correct turn.

"Sounds like a blast."

"It is. Another left."

Finally they made it to Oz's house. Oz and Willow were already laying in the bed of pillows, a movie inserted in the VCR. They watched a couple movies, played _Scrabble_ and _Guesstures_ and told stories of memories passed and the clumsier moments of their lives.

When the school started there was a rumor going around that Buffy and Spike tied the knot over break because of the sudden wanting-to-be-togetherness. They held hands between classes, gave each other quick smooches before departing into their appropriate classrooms and they were laughing and smiling a lot. No one has ever seen either of them so happy.

At the end of the day they made an appearance in the library. "Dad?" Spike asked. Buffy kept hold of Spike's hand as she walked forward to check the backroom.

"How is your married life?" Giles asked, his sight kept on a book.

"Married life?" they said in unison.

"The students are not the only ones who hear the rumors." Giles placed the book back on the shelf and walked down to them.

"Oh right the rumor. That was the only thing bussing through the school today. Mindy Carriman came up to me in gym and asked, extremely happy that there's no more talk of her little event before break."

"What event before break?"

"You know, the one where people said she was selling cocaine within the school to pay for her illegitimate child?"

"Oh yeah," Spike said with a smile when it came to him.

"Do you kids honestly have nothing better to do?" Giles asked.

"Yes, actually I came to talk to you for a second." Spike walked over to his Dad and into his office. Giles followed and Spike shut the door so no one could hear.

Buffy bit her bottom lip. _What could they have to talk about that I can't hear? Is he gonna tell him about how close we've been? Or that we- oh no, is he gonna tell his Dad we slept together? Why would he do that? Is he a complete idiot! He may have engaged us but he is in no way prepared to hear anything like that._ She saw their silhouettes hugging. _What? He's actually okay with this? My mother would flip out if she- oh no! Now Giles is gonna tell my mom! Damn it Spike why did you do that! You stupid little-_ The doors opened, Spike stepping out first. "You two all squared away?"

"Yup." Spike walked up to her and kissed her. "See you at home Dad."

"Bye Spike. Bye Buffy."

"Bye Giles. See you at the homestead."

Back at the house Joyce was sitting at the dining room table, twiddling her thumbs. She was waiting for her daughter and Spike to get home. Giles just called to tell her Spike had some news. Finally she heard the car pull up. She leapt from her seat and to the door. "Hi you two. How was your day?"

"Fine. We're the talk of the school." Buffy kissed her mom's cheek.

"That's good?"

"Well it's not bad talk. They're just saying Spike and I got married."

"Oh." Joyce looked at Spike and he was trying to talk to her with subtle face gestures. "Buffy, Willow called and she said she needed you to call her once you got home."

"Oh all right." Buffy left Spike's side after a quick kiss and ran into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed Willow's number. "Hey Will. What's up?… Oh. Well what _was_ the problem?… All right…. No biggy…. Okay, bye." Buffy hung up the phone about a minute after her mom and Spike came inside. Her mom's eyes were a little red like she was crying. "You all right mom?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Joyce said, a little uneasy. "I just… I'll be…" Joyce left, not finishing her sentence.

"What in the world is going on?" Buffy asked, curious as to what news Spike held.

"I don't know. Hey so I have an idea. Let's hang out tonight."

"Not exactly different."

"Well, not hang out in your room. We'll actually hang out. As in outside of the confines of this house."

"Okay."

"We can go for a nice walk around town."

"Sounds great." Buffy pulled Spike in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:** All right, this story is gonna wrap up soon whether in the next chapter or the one after that. I have like three stories going on at once and this has a whole lotta chapters all ready. I say it's time to move on. But please keep up the reviews and find out what's gonna happen.


	25. I'm Basked

Twenty-Five

"Cordelia," Xander stated, walking up to her locker. She was standing with a couple of her friends in the empty hallways.

"Harris," she said with disgust. "I don't remember ordering a clown." She turned to her friends and they started laughing.

Xander sarcastically joined and cut to, "I see someone had a healthy bowl of Bitch Flakes today."

"What do you want scum?" Harmony asked.

"I was actually planing on walking by your vapid gathering of fake breasts and hairspray, but I remembered I had an assignment to discuss with Cordelia." He looked at her and she just sneered at him. "Or we could talk about it here," Xander said with a smile.

Cordelia caught on and said, "I'd rather not be seen talking to you. Why don't you go to the nurse's office for your brain transplant now." Cordelia walked away, her posse following.

Xander took her hidden meaning and went to the nurses office. He sat outside for about ten minutes. "Maybe I was looking for hidden meaning where there was just sarcasm and hatred."

Just then Cordelia rounded the corner. Her short plaid skirt swishing from side to side with each step. "Don't you EVER talk to me in front of my friends EVER again!"

"I'm sorry honey, but you didn't call. I was getting worried."

"You actually thought I was going to call you? That thing that we didn't do was just a one time thing."

"That's reassuring." Xander pushed himself off the floor to be eye level.

"Reassuring? You were waiting by your phone for a booty call," Cordelia bickered.

"Okay, one, you don't know that. And two, you could've at least done a call and hang up!"

"Why should I? I hate you and your little band of flunkies!"

"And I hate you and your horde of demonic bimbos."

"I hated you first!"

"Well I hate you more!"

"Burn in Hell!"

"I'll save you a seat!" Cordelia and Xander exchanged aggravated glances before clinging to each other like magnets. They started crazily kissing each other and fiddling with the door to get inside.

Buffy and Spike were holding hands and talking about general stuff. They exchanged a couple kisses here and there but they mostly just held hands. They felt more comfortable with each other than either of them ever had.

"Is there any specific destination set in this trip?" Buffy asked, kicking at a small rock.

"Does there have to be?"

"No. I was just curious. Unless of coarse you're planning on pulling me into a dark alley where you can corner me and stab me to death."

"You saw the blue print then huh? I thought I hid that pretty well."

Buffy punched his arm. "Kidder."

"I know." Spike pulled Buffy into the park.

"Look, a playground." Buffy pointed to the two swings and slide. "Let's go play," she seductively suggested. She waited for spike to sit down first. "Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing to Spike.

"By all means." Buffy sat on his lap, facing him and stuck her legs out the other side. "This is fun."

"Yea, it is." Buffy leaned in and kissed him, placing both her soft hands on his face. Her tongue tickled his mouth before withdrawing. Suddenly, raindrops started falling sparingly. "Rain?"

"Looks like it."

"I wonder if-" the rain started coming down like a waterfall. "Wow, it really does happen like in the movies."

"What movies?"

"Ya know, the movies where the people are in a really bad situation and they say 'it can't get worse than this' then in two seconds the rain starts falling like crazy."

"Oh, those movies."

"I like the rain though." Buffy closed her eyes and turned her head up. The raindrops grazed down her neck and under her shirt.

_She looks so happy. And incredibly hot._ "I think I can honestly say this is as close to a perfect moment as I can get." Buffy ran her hands through her soaked hair. "Buffy?"

"Yea?" she jerked her head forward so she was looking into his beautiful, blur eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, I mean, I really do love you," Spike said seriously. "I've never felt like this before and that makes me feel good. You make me feel good. All I want is to be with you for the rest of my life because then I'll know I'll never be unhappy. You're all I want in this world." Buffy's eyes started tearing. Spike took his hands off the chain that held the swing to the pole and wrapped them around her hands. "I know we started out less than happy with our situation, but now all I can think about is how life can possibly get better, and somehow, everyday, you make it better. I don't how you do it, but you make me feel like more than a man. You make me feel special."

Buffy leaned down and kissed him deeply. A tear escaped and ran down her cheek. "You make me feel special too. I feel like I'm the only person inn the world when I'm with you."

"Buffy?" Spike reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a dark red chest. He pulled up the little golden latch and revealed a silver ring with a square diamond in the center. "Will you marry me?"

Buffy's hands swiftly covered her mouth, in shock.

Xander slipped on his t-shirt while Cordelia buttoned her white blouse. "Well, that was… good. Kinda great actually. Maybe even fantastic." Xander looked over as Cordelia fastened the last button. "You could jump in with new adjective at any time now."

"Not bad."

"Not bad? That," Xander pointed to the tacky dark green bed, "was not bad?"

"Do you want me to say it sucked?" Cordelia picked up her little black purse and headed to the door.

Xander intervened, standing in front of the door. "Wait. You seriously thought it was just 'not that bad?'"

"You're not very good with criticism are you Harris?"

"When it's not deserved, yes. Don't' get me wrong. When Mr. Gregory told me I was bad as a lion I should play the rock, I was a little hurt. But then I practice in front of the mirror and learned I sucked as a lion."

"Harris, what are you talking about?" Cordelia asked, very confused. Then again, it wasn't often she understood him.

"And what's with the Harris thing? Do you not remember my name after we have sex? You seem to know, and scream it, while we're fornicating."

"I don't want to make this personable. If I use your first name you'll think I actually care about you, when really all I care about is great sex."

"Aha!" Xander pointed to her with triumph. "You said _great_ sex."

"Whatever, look, I gotta go."

"Where?" Xander asked, covering the doorknob with his hand.

"If you must know, I have a date."

"A date?" Xander asked, crushed.

"Yes. He's a freshman in college and he's majoring for history or something. Now, get out of my way before I have to result to the chick fight thing?"

"What's the chick fight thing?" Cordelia dug her nails into his hand, making Xander scream in pain. She opened the door, hitting him in the back of the head, and left.

"Buffy? Do you not have an answer or are you pausing for dramatic effect?"

"Sorry, I'm still basking…. Okay, I'm basked. And my answer is yes, Spike. I will marry you." Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy and stood up from the swing. He tried walking with her clinging to his body but her feet got caught on the swing and they fell and started to laugh. Buffy rolled on top of him, holding her torso up with her hands next to his head, and leaned in for a kiss. Spike placed his hands on her face and wouldn't let her go.

"I love you Buffy."

"I love you Spike."

**Author's Note:** One more chapter.


	26. Hey, Did You Notice the Ring?

Chapter Twenty-Six

Xander made his way into the movie theater, checking each aisle for a brunette wearing a plaid hairband. "Cordelia?" he whispered. No one answered. "Cordelia?" He kept making his way down the aisle. "Cordelia?" He saw someone turn. Make a face and then turn back. _Definitely her._ He treaded down two more aisles and looked over to her. "Cordelia, I have to talk to you?"

"What are you doing here Harris?" she angrily whispered back.

"I want to talk."

"So go find your annoying friends." After her remark, she turned back to the screen.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

"Hey, buddy. I think she wants you to leave," a guy sitting next to her said, a little louder than a whisper.

"Thank you Mr. Hero, but I'm not going anywhere," Xander stated. People started shushing him.

The guy stood up and walked past the four people it took to reach the aisle. "I'll make you then."

Xander gulped at the extra three inches of man that towered over him. _His arm muscle looks as big as my head!_

"Sit down!" someone yelled.

"Greg, no. Just ignore him," Cordelia insisted.

"Why don't you leave?" Greg asked with intimidation.

"As much as your steroid pumped body makes my head tell me to run, my legs just aren't listening. Cordelia, please. Let's just talk."

"Sit down!" another person insisted.

"Shut up!" Greg and Xander yelled at the same time.

"About what?" Cordelia questioned.

"Us. Look, I've snuck into six different movies and almost got my ass kicked by a pimple faced 9th grader and a broom. I know you never thought this would happen and believe me this was farthest from a fantasy or an imagined idea, but now that it has-"

"I think you should go," Greg demanded, grabbing the collar of Xander's shirt with both hands.

"I wouldn't interrupt _your _proclamation of love Greg," he said snidely. The shadowed look on his face scared Xander because him kicking his ass looked like good odds. "Cordelia, I want to be with you. I'm not sure if this is love or just really good sex, but all I know is I want to not end it."

"That's it." Greg pulled Xander to the doorway and tossed him on the ground. "Stay away!" he ordered.

"I'm not afraid of you steroid boy!" Greg turned around and started walking back toward Xander. Xander clumsily stood up from the ground and stumbled out of the theater. He looked out and saw the rain coming down. "Great." Xander just took a deep breath and walked out into the torrential down pour.

He made it about ten steps and stopped when he heard someone yell, "Xander!" Xander turned around and saw a brunette with a white blouse, plaid skirt, and plaid headband.

"Cordelia?" he said, shocked.

Cordelia ran to him, not giving a second thought to the rain. She gave him a kiss once she made it to him, her hands pulling his face close. "Six movies?"

"If I had tickets I'd let you see them but I'm not rolling in the dough or anything." Cordelia just smiled and laughed. "Hey, wait. You called me Xander."

"Well I don't think 'this is my boyfriend Harris' sounds as good as 'this is my boyfriend Xander.'" Xander smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her and spinning around. "I say we celebrate."

"Sex?"

"Sex," she consented.

Buffy and Spike made it back home dripping wet but neither cared. "I don't even want to go inside. I just want to stay out here in the rain."

"Okay, but I promised Joyce and my Dad that I'd tell them once we got back."

"Well they don't know we're back yet." Buffy's wheels started turning in her head. "I have an idea, c'mon." Buffy brought him down a block to the Ramison's house. Buffy pulled the key out from the faux fireplace on their porch and opened the door. "Take off your shoes so we don't track anything."

"These people ain't back yet?"

"They stayed in New York longer because their daughter got engaged." Spike removed his shoes and Buffy led him out back to the deck. "Wait here." She left him for a minute and brought out some towels. "We can lie down on these."  
"Those are big towels!"

"I know. They're beach towels." They both lied down on the big red one and used the cream one as a pillow. They laid there for about an hour, just watching the rain and playing with each other's hands. But it started to die down and they figured they should head back to the house.

Joyce and Giles quickly rose from the couch when they entered. "Oh goodness. You two are soaked."

"Mom, it's okay. You know me, I love a good rain storm."

"And the two times you loved the rainstorms you caught pneumonia."

"Hey, did you notice the ring?" Buffy said, changing the subject.

"You said yes?" Joyce asked, wearing a huge smile.

"No I just asked to wear it. Duh, Mom. Of coarse." She screamed with joy and gave her daughter a big hug.

Giles smiled and hugged his son also. "Congratulations son."

"Thanks Dad."

Joyce turned to Spike and gave him a hug too. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks Joyce. I'm happy too."

Giles hugged Buffy and gave her a kiss. "Welcome to the Giles family."

"Home of psychotics and heavily educated. Really weird mixture if you think about it."

"Name one psychotic?" Giles asked his son.

"Your Aunt Mia who was locked up when she started fondling plants and talking to silverware."

"Oh well, that's just one."

"If you don't mind I'm going to call Xander and-" Spike was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened and revealed a wet Xander and Cordelia. "Seriously, how do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Showing up when I'm thinking of you. I was just about to call you to tell you I'm engaged."

"That's not exactly breaking news there buddy."

"No, but I actually proposed to her and she said yes."

"Well it would've been a little awkward if she didn't, considering you're gonna marry anyway."

"Could you pretend to be happy?" Spike asked with annoyance.

"Oh, no, I'm happy. Good for you." Xander gave Spike a hug. "And Buffy, congrats."

"Thanks." She walked over to Spike and wrapped her arms around him. Spike put his arm around her waist.

"He's a great guy. Now, for our news."

Spike and Buffy's mouths dropped. "You're not getting married too are you?"

"No!" they both quickly protested

"We're just officially dating," Xander said. "Just as good in my eyes."

"Me too," Cordelia reciprocated.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before. Do you go to Sunnydale high school?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, I just have a life."

"Ouch," Xander said.

The wedding was held once both Spike and Buffy finished their two years at Sunnydale University. They had a simple wedding ceremony with just friends from their old school and from college, then of coarse family, including the ones they didn't know existed. Oz's band performed a couple songs and Willow danced with Buffy, Oz occasional loving glances. Cordelia and Xander were having a small sarcastic session before shoving cake in each other's faces and laughing about it. At the end of the day, Spike and Buffy slow danced to the last song. Buffy rested her head on Spike's chest and he leaned his head against hers. Now this was a perfect moment.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it. :sob: I hope everyone liked the ending and if you wanna check out some other stories I wrote, just click on my name and it'll give you a list. Right now I have two others up and in the works and I'm working on one where Spike and Buffy end up in a fairytale world. Should prove to be quite funny and of coarse contain spuffiness. It's been lots of fun and thank you so much for all your support and your reviews. Without reviews even the best author can feel like, for lack of a better word, a loser. So thank you so much and I hope you enjoy any other story you read.


End file.
